One Day At A Time
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: AU Fic. Carol's first year at UGA. She meet some interesting people, including a cute redneck named Daryl Dixon. This story is Caryl based. T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**One Day At A Time**

_**A/N: I couldn't hold it off. I just, I had to write this story now. It's been in my mind for so long and this story I actually know what's going on and I'm not winging it like the others! :D So, as the description says, it is an AU Fic of Carol and Daryl ins University! Yes, Daryl made it to University ;P. Anyway, I've had this college fic in mind for the longest time. I just need to write it okay? Don't hate.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. She couldn't believe it. She was actually here, at the University of Georgia. There were so many kids on campus, and she thought highschool was big when she first started. She walked into the courtyard, and looked down at her schedule. It also had her room number. She wasn't sure where it was, maybe she could ask somebody? She looked around, and found someone handing out papers. Maybe they knew where her room was? "Uhm, excuse me?" Carol asked, walking up to the girl. "Do you know where this room is?" She pointed to the number on her paper.

"Okay, you're in the west wing, the west wing is the girl's dorm rooms. If you head up those steps over there, and take a left down the hallway, you should be able to find room 106. Good luck." The girl gave her a big smile before returning to handing out papers. Carol walked in the direction the girl told her. She headed up the steps, and opened the door. It was beautiful inside the building. She took a left down the hallway, reading each of the numbers on the doors. Finally, she found her room. The door was already open. Inside, there was a thin brunette with her back turned. Carol walked in, looking around the room. It had three beds, which meant two other people would be living there besides herself. The brunette must be one of them. She set her suitcase on the first bed, and the brunette turned around.

"Hello there! You must be Carol! I'm your roomate, Lori." The girl, Lori, walked up to Carol and gave her a big hug. Carol found this a bit awkward, but returned the hug anyway. "It is so nice to meet you! I can already tell we're going to be great friends!" She smiled. Carol heard someone walking into the room, and turned around. She wasn't prepared for the loud scream from both girls. Lori ran up and gave the new girl a hug. The two must have been friends, atleast that's what Carol figured. The new girl was blonde and very pretty. She wasn't as thin as Lori was, but she was still pretty skinny. "Andrea, this is our roomate, Carol!" Lori said as she turned to look at Carol. Carol gave a small smile, and a shy little wave. In her old town, she never really had any friends. Her only friend was the woman she worked with at the local restaurant. Jacqui. She was going to miss her, but would be returning to her home town for the summer. She would be able to spend time with her then.

"It's nice to meet you Carol." Andrea smiled. "So, have we already decided the sleeping arrangements?" She asked, looking between Lori and Carol.

"I wanted the bed in the middle." Lori said. "Thats why my stuff is there."

"I kind of want the bed near the door. You don't mind, do you Carol?" Andrea looked to Carol.

"Oh, uh, no." Carol grabbed her suitcase and moved it to the bed by the window.

"Thank you." Andrea smiled and sat down on her bed. "Wow, first year of university! I can't believe we made it through highschool!" Andrea laughed, looking at Lori.

"I know!" Lori agreed, and pulled out her cellphone as it vibrated. "Oh! Rick just told me he got here! And he shares a room with Shane!" She looked up at Andrea. "That is awesome! It will be so fun, going on double dates and stuff just like in highschool!"

Carol was only half listening to the girls ramble on about their boyfriends. Carol had never had one. It just never happened. She didn't mind though, the guys at her highschool weren't exactly great. She focussed on her school work and her job. She wanted to make it to University, she wanted to become a teacher. It was always her dream. Just then, her own phone went off. It was Jacqui. The message read "Hey girly, you settle in yet?" Carol smiled.

"Oh, Carol, you have a cellphone?" Lori turned around to look at Carol who was texting away. "Here, we have to add you to our phones!" Lori moved over to Carol. "Let me see your phone, I'll program our numbers into your contacts." Carol handed her phone over to Lori. She watched as Lori typed away, quite fast actually. She must have been one of those girls who texted all the time. "All done! Text both of us and we'll add you to our contacts." Carol just nodded, and did as she was told. Both Lori and Andrea's phone went off. "Perfect, thanks Carol."

"Oh, Shane just texted me!" Andrea exclaimed. "They got their roomate. He says it's some redneck named Daryl Dixon."

"Well, we should get to know this Daryl Dixon." Lori stated. She smiled and turned to Carol. "Hey Carol, do you have a boyfriend?"

Carol was a little surprised by the question, but shook her head.

"Oh, good." Lori nodded, and turned back to Andrea. "Later on we should all meet up. Me and Rick, you and Shane, and then Carol can spend some time with Daryl. Hey Carol, maybe you and Daryl can hook up." She winked, followed by a small laugh.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Carol said quietly. She didn't hook up with random guys she didn't know. She probably wouldn't date for a long time, if ever. No one was really interested in her.

Lori laughed again. "I was only kidding Carol. But hey, he's going to need someone to talk to while we're with our boys. Right Andrea?"

"That's right." Andrea nodded. "So, off the topic of boyfriends, what are you studying for Carol?"

"I want to become a teacher." Carol responded, brushing her curly hair behind her ears.

"Oh, that would be fun." Andrea smiled. "I'm studying to become a lawyer. It's hard work, but hey, it pays good."

"I like the fact I get the whole summer off." Carol chuckled. "But I really love kids, so that's the main reason I'm becoming a teacher."

"That's cool." Lori smiled. "I'm studying to be a nurse."

"I still find it hard to believe, Lori. You helping people?" Andrea snickered. Carol laughed a little. Maybe this could work after all? It would be nice to have some friends her own age.

"Oh shut up Andrea." Lori kicked her. She looked at the new text message on her phone. "Oh, the boys are in the courtyard, come on lets go see them!" Lori stood up. "Come on Carol, they'll want to meet you too."

"Okay." Carol nodded, and followed them out of the room. The three of them walked down the steps, and saw three men standing by a tree, waiting.

"Rick!" Lori ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Andrea did the same to the other man. Carol found this a little awkward, and by the looks of the third guy, he found it awkward too. She decided to walk up to him, and make some conversation. Also, she wanted a distraction from her new roomates and their boyfriends.

"Hello." She shyly looked up at him. He looked down at her through his shaggy hair.

"Hey." He said, his voice was rough. He didn't know why he agreed to go with his new roomates. Rick and Shane weren't exactly the type of people he liked. Rick was alright for the most part, but Shane, he did not like him, and he knew those feelings were mutual.

"I'm Carol." She said quietly. She was always shy at first. It took a little while before she was herself.

"Daryl." He responded, crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree.

"So..." She tried to think of something to ask. "What are you studying?"

"Came here to be a mechanic." Daryl shrugged. "'Bout you?"

"Teacher." She smiled, moving to lean against the tree beside him.

"Don't know how ya could do that. Lookin' after them bratty kids all day." He scoffed. Little kids were a nightmare to him.

"I love kids." Carol smiled. "Plus, I'd get the summer off."

"True." Daryl nodded. "So, ya know them before University?"

"Nope." Carol shook her head. "I didn't really have many friends back in my hometown. How about you? Did you know them before?" She looked up at him. He only shook his head. "Well, I guess we have something in common then."

"Guess so." Daryl looked up at the sky. "Shoulda stayed in the room instead of havin' to witness this." He muttered, motioning to the two couples acting all lovey.

"Same... I don't really understand the public displays of affection." Carol chuckled.

"Fuckin' stupid." Daryl agreed. Carol was a little shocked at his language, but she didn't say anything. Most of the kids their age swore. It was natural. She was probably the only one who didn't swear on a daily basis. It was rare that you heard a swear come out of her mouth. "Well, I ain't stickin' around to watch this." Daryl stood up straight. "See ya later Carol."

"Oh, bye." Carol watched as he walked away towards the east wing. Maybe she could be friends with him. That would be her first male friend ever. She decided she would go back to the dorm room, and study the layout of the school so she would know where to go for classes tomorrow. "I'll be back in the room." She said as she walked past Lori and Andrea. They gave no acknowledgement that they heard her. She sighed, walking back up the steps. She couldn't wait for classes to start tomorrow. If it would be like this everyday, the school year would seem like forever.

* * *

Carol's alarm clock went off. She sighed, pressing the button to turn it off. First day of classes. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the tap, she splashed the cold water on her face to wake her up. It sure did the trick. She filled up a small cup with water, and dunked her toothbrush in it. She twisted off the little cap, and squeezed the toothpaste onto the bristles. She brushed her teeth for two minutes, like she did every morning and every night. Grabbing the cup, she rinsed her mouth, and put away her tooth brush. Now to brush her wild hair. Carol took her brush, and tried to get all the tangles out of her curly hair. After finally making her hair presentable, she changed out of her pajamas. Makeup was the last step. Some light eyeshadow, some mascara, and a little lipstick. She didn't go all out when she did her makeup like some girls. She was just plain. Satisfied, she walked out of the bathroom. Lori and Andrea were still asleep. They were lucky their classes started later on in the day, so they got to sleep in. Grabbing her books, she hurried out of the room, and to her first class, English. Her first term consisted of English at 8:00, History at 10:00, and then she had a little break. Her last class was one of the Math courses she took, which was Calculus at 2:00. She was surpised at how big the classroom was. Definately different from highschool. She sat down two rows from the front. There were a few other kids in the class already. She watched as a boy walked in. He was struggling to carry all his books. He couldn't handle it, and the books fell from his arms. Carol stood up, hurrying over to him. "Here, let me help you." She said, kneeling down to help pick up his books.

"Thank you." He said, adjusting his glasses. "I probably shouldn't have taken so many classes." He stood up, holding half the books in his arms. Carol had the other half.

"Maybe." She smiled. "There is a fifteen minute break between classes. You could have left them in your room and just took what was needed." She suggested.

"I'll have to do that." He agreed. "I'm Milton by the way."

"Carol. I'd shake your hand, but..." She chuckled. "Why don't you sit beside me?"

"Sure." Milton nodded, following her to where her books were. She set his books down on the desk beside her. "What are you studying to be?"

"A teacher." Carol responded. She had told three people that so far. "How about you?"

"I'm taking English as a back up really. I'm taking mostly science courses. I want to be a professor here some day, teaching the sciences." He said, sitting down. "I've always been fascinated by science. Ever since I was a kid."

Carol laughed. "Same here, only with teaching and not science. Science was my weakest point in highschool, mainly because I hated biology. I couldn't handle cutting open those frogs, dead or not." She shuddered. Those were some dark times.

"I can understand that." Milton agreed. He opened his book, got out a pencil, and was ready to go. Carol decided to do the same thing. A few minutes later, the professor walked in. Time to start class.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Not insanely exciting, as you know we have to get into the story and develop the relationships! I had to have Milton be a bigger part in this story. I love Milton. He's just an awesome dude. Don't worry, there will be more Caryl interaction in the future! Stay with me guys! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: I'm so unbelievably tired right now. This chapter, it might suck due to this. But I can't sleep without updating (Plus there are people here and I don't want to go to sleep with people in my house). So, enjoy it as best you can.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl sat down on the grass in the courtyard. He just finished his last class for the day. Thank god. He really hated school, but he knew it would benefit him in the long run. He leaned back against the tree, and pulled out a cigarette. He placed the end of it in the little orange flame. Once it was lit, he took a long drag from it. Classes were stressful. And so were his roomates. He got along with Rick pretty well, but Shane, no. He hated that asshole. It took all his strength not to beat the shit out of him. He thought he was all that. Truth is, he wasn't shit. He didn't know what his girlfriend even saw in him. They had all hung out a few times, mainly because he had nothing better to do. Lori and Rick would be around each other, and Shane and Andrea would go off and do something. He wouldn't even bother with them if it weren't for that curly haired brunette they brought along. Every time, she was there. Normally, Dixon's didn't get along well with anyone except for family, but even then they didn't always get along. But with her, he found himself having a good time. She wasn't at all like her friends. No, Carol was different. She was shy, and quiet. In fact, she was a lot like him. That was probably why he enjoyed talking with her, even if they only said a few words every couple minutes. They were comfortable with just silence while the others chatted away. He was glad she didn't try to force conversation. When they did talk, it was natural. "You know, smoking is bad for you." Daryl looked up to find the very woman he was thinking about. Her hair was tied back in a bun, with a few strands falling loosely around her face. He had to admit, she wasn't bad looking either.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care." He took another drag from the cigarette. "Ya want one?"

"No, I don't want one." Carol smiled. "You mind if I join you?" She asked, motioning to the empty space beside him. He just nodded. She lowered herself to the ground, and opened up the book that was in her hand. "I have a big test tomorrow. First test this year. English. On a friday, it's so unfair." She sighed, scanning over the notes.

"Hate havin' to do tests." Daryl muttered, flicking the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with his shoe. "Pointless shit."

"Isn't it though." Carol closed the book just as quickly as she had opened it. "I'll study later. I'm too lazy right now."

"Really? The bookworm herself too lazy to study? Well shit, world must be endin'." Daryl scoffed, looking up at the sky. Not a single cloud.

"I'm not a bookworm!" Carol protested, crossing her arms in a childlike way. "Just because I'm smart." She glared over at him.

"Why are ya sittin' out here anyway? Don't ya normally go straight to your room?" Daryl asked. He never usually saw her besides the meet ups with the others.

"Well, Lori's last class ended and hour ago." Carol sighed. "She is trying to get me to go out and find a boyfriend. I don't need one, I keep telling her. But she doesn't listen." In the two weeks she had known Lori, every day she had asked when Carol was going to get a boyfriend. And everyday, she told Lori she didn't need a boyfriend to be happy. But it never stopped her, unfortunately. If she was going to get a boyfriend, she would get one when she was ready.

"If she's bein' nosy, just punch her in the face and tell her to fuck off." Daryl suggested, a small smirk on his face.

"I will not do that. Thanks though." Carol chuckled. "And it's nice out here. I've been so busy trying to focus on school work, I haven't relaxed." She leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful out. There were a few kids walking around the courtyard to get to differeny buildings, but other than that, things were quiet. And she liked it that way.

* * *

The two of them sat together in silence for nearly ten minutes before somebody interrupted them. Daryl looked up at the man. He had short black hair, and was obviously some kind of hotshot, the way a few girls around were staring at him. He wanted to ask what the fuck he wanted, but he stopped himself as the man started to speak. He was looking directly at Carol. There was something about this guy that Daryl didn't like, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the way." Oh god, Daryl felt like rolling his eyes. "I noticed you were alone." That son of a bitch. Carol must've noticed he was about to act, because she placed a gentle hand on his. He huffed, and just stared up at the jackass. "Name's Ed."

"Carol." She stated, looking a bit unimpressed.

"Very nice to meet you Carol." He grinned. Daryl looked toward her, his eyes pleading. Just one punch, just one would do. "I was wondering if a pretty thing like you would like to go out to dinner tonight." Just. One. Punch. He didn't like this guy already. Carol better not agree. Of course, with his luck, it didn't go that way.

"Sure." She smiled. Carol wasn't going to turn him down, even if he came on like a total asshole. She believed in chances. Maybe he would turn out to be a good guy?

"Great, meet me right here at six." And with that, he walked away.

"Ya can't be serious." Daryl groaned, looking over at Carol. "That guy? He's a fuckin' player or somethin'. He ain't right!"

"I'm going to give him a chance." Carol stood up. "And last time I checked, you weren't in charge of who I go out with." Now he was left alone at that tree. Damn it. He got up, and stormed off to his dorm room.

* * *

Carol stood by the tree, waiting patiently for her date to show. She had left a little earlier, because Lori and Andrea wouldn't get off her back about the whole thing. They kept asking stupid questions that she cared not to think about. She saw him walking out of the east wing. She smiled at him, walking towards him. "Hi."

"Ready to go?" Ed asked, holding out his arm. She gladly took it. If Daryl were here, he would be proved wrong. Ed wasn't that bad. Together, they walked to his car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Carol got into the car. She reached over her shoulder for the seat belt. She pulled it down and clicked it in the little buckle. "So, where are we going?" She asked, turned to look at him.

"There is a little restaurant just outside of town. Seemed like a good place. Not too crowded." He explained, driving down the road. Carol just nodded, and turned to look out the window.

* * *

Daryl sat at the same spot he and Carol were earlier. Lori had come to their room and he was kicked out. Shane had left to be with Andrea. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen there. He turned his head as he heard the sounds of giggling. There was Carol dressed up in a pretty little skirt. Her hair wasn't tied up anymore. She looked quite pretty in the moonlight. The person beside her, not so much. Ed had his arm around Carol's shoulders, and Daryl didn't like it one bit. He did not trust that man at all. That was his best friend he was touching. Daryl stopped his own thoughts, did he just call Carol his best friend? He'd only known her for two weeks. Well, she was the only person he'd ever been really close to besides his brother. Best friend seemed to fit. He focused back on the two. Oh dear god, why? Why was she kissing that man? It was their first date! Wasn't it a rule you had to wait until the third date? How would he know, he's never had a date. But he had seen movies. He couldn't look at that anymore. That asshole, he would find out what was wrong with him if it killed him. He heard the soft footsteps that belonged to Carol walk by him. "Wouldn't go up there if I was you." He called out to her. She stopped and turned to look at him, she was obviously startled. He let out a small laugh at her shocked expression. "Got kicked outta my room cause Lori came in there. Shane went over to your room. Don't wanna know what is happenin', so unless ya wanna walk in on somethin', I'd stay away from there."

"Well where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Carol asked, walking over to him. "I like to wash off my makeup before going to bed!"

"Ya, looks a little off. Ya got it smeared all over your face." Carol instantly raised a hand to cover her mouth. The look on his face, told her he saw what she had been doing a few minutes earlier. Her face started to turn red with embarrassment. He smirked and got to his feet. "I was just gonna sleep in my truck. I'll take the bed of the truck, if ya want ya can take the back seat. Isn't the most comfortable, but it's better than where I'll be sleepin'." Daryl offered. She just nodded. "C'mon then." Daryl motioned for her to follow. She walked quickly to keep up with him. A few moment later, they were standing infront of his blue truck. "Don't got no blankets, unfortunately."

"It's fine." Carol smiled a little. Daryl unlocked the door and opened it so she could crawl in. She tried her best to lie down comfortably, and without her skirt riding up her legs. It was a challenge, that was for sure. Finally, she got into a good enough position.

"See ya in the mornin'." Daryl nodded to her, and shut the door. Carol sighed and used her hands as a pillow. How was she supposed to get a good night sleep like this? She would be tossing and turning all night. And she was right, it was a whole hour before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Carol groaned as the sun started to shine through the windows of the truck. She strained to see as she sat up. Everything ached. Especially her neck. She pushed open the door, and hopped out. Daryl walked up beside her just as she stretched her arms above her head. "That was terrible." She muttered.

"Didn't say it would be comfy." Daryl shrugged. "Ya better get goin', ya got five minutes before the class starts." He smirked as she gasped and ran off. Her hair wasn't brushed, she still had last nights makeup on, and her clothes were wrinkled. It sure would be funny to her class.

* * *

"Carol?" Milton asked as he watched Carol run into the room. She took her seat beside him, panting heavily from the running. "Carol, you look terrible, no offense." Milton adjusted his glasses. "Did you study for the test?"

Carol's face went white as a ghost. The test. She had completely forgotten about it. She hadn't completely looked over her notes, only the first page when she was with Daryl. "Oh no... I forgot about the test!" She was freaking out. She couldn't fail her first test. "Milton I'm going to fail. First it will be this test, and then the whole course. I'll fail this course, and fail the year. I'll never become a teacher Milton!"

"Carol, just take a breath!" Milton tried to calm her down. "The test shouldn't be that hard. I'm sure you remember most by heart. You'll do fine. You'll pass. And even if you fail the test, it won't result in you failing the whole year."

Carol tried to get a hold of herself. "Maybe you're right." She nodded. The professor walked in, and told the class to get their pencils ready for the test. "Uhm... Milton?"

Milton just smiled and handed her a pencil. She breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to remember all the notes they had written.

_**A/N: Oh dear. Carol you should study next time. Hope you enjoyed! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: Guess who hasn't slept a wink? ME! :D Story time.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Over the weeks, Daryl had been seeing less and less of his best friend. He had agreed when Rick asked him to hang out with the gang, because he thought Carol was there. But when he arrived, she was no where to be found. Lori had explained that Carol was out with Ed. She had been out with him enough. Couldn't she take a break from him? He still didn't trust him, much to Carol's disliking. She kept begging him to give him a chance, but he wouldn't. He knew that Ed would break her heart in one form or another. And the thought pained him. He was brought out of his thoughts by her giggling in the distance. There she was, walking with Ed again. He felt like punching something. He watched as she stared after him, love in her eyes. It was a bad idea to fall for that guy, her happiness would soon be crushed, he could feel it. And when it happened, he would personally beat Ed's face in.

"What's wrong Daryl?" Rick asked. He had been standing beside Daryl for a long time, and Daryl never noticed him. Daryl just grunted in response. Rick followed his gaze, and saw Carol and Ed. "Oh, I see." He smirked. "Jealous are we?"

"Fuck no I ain't jealous." Daryl growled.

"If you like her, you can tell me Daryl. I won't tell a soul." Rick smiled. "I started liking Lori a week after we met. You've known Carol for over a month now. It's perfectly okay to crush on her." He nudged Daryl.

"I don't have a crush on her." Daryl snapped. He couldn't crush on his best friend.

"If you say so." Rick chuckled. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm. I don't want you exploding." He motioned for Daryl to follow. Daryl narrowed his eyes, and followed Rick.

* * *

"You and Ed have gotten pretty close." Lori grinned as Carol walked in the room. "Could it be love?"

"I don't know." Carol shrugged, a smile on her face. "Maybe. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend. But he is different. He is so sweet." Carol sighed contently.

"Dixon would disagree with that statement." Andrea chimed in. "He is totally green."

"Daryl? Jealous? No way." Carol scoffed. "He wouldn't be jealous of me and Ed. He's my best friend, and though I know he doesn't like Ed, he isn't jealous."

"I have to disagree with that Carol." Lori nodded. "He is totally jealous. And he misses you. He is so miserable when he hangs out with us. Everytime he agrees to go, hoping you will be there. You should see the disappointment in his eyes when you aren't there."

"Really?" Carol asked. She felt horrible now. She had been spending almost all her free time with Ed, and hadn't even given Daryl a second thought. What kind of best friend was she? She pulled out her cell phone and texted him. She sent him a messageg saying "Meet me outside." "I'll be back in a bit." Carol walked out of the room, and down the hall. She opened the doors, and walked to the tree they used to sit at. She waited for him. She smiled when she saw him walking towards her. "Hi." She called out as he neared her.

"Hey." Daryl looked around. "Did ya need somethin'?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." She smiled.

"Really? Ya not too busy with Ed?" She saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry I haven't been spending any time with you lately. I've been so wrapped up in my relationship, I've been ignoring my best friend." She sighed. "But, I'm not busy right now. So we can hang out right now if you want to." He just shrugged. "You want to go get some ice cream? I'm really craving some right now."

"Do I gotta pay for it?" Daryl asked.

"No, I'll pay for it." Carol chuckled.

"Alright." Daryl gave her a small smile. "I'll be sure to get the most expensive thing." He nudged her.

"Don't you even think about it Dixon." Carol giggled, nudging him back before making her way to the student parking lot.

* * *

"The person who thought of ice cream is a genius." Carol smiled as she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. The sun was starting to set as they walked around the park. Daryl had finished his ice cream a long time ago. But she was usually ate very slowly. Daryl smirked, taking his spoon and trying to get some of her ice cream. She yanked it away from him. "Hey now, you ate your ice cream already. This is mine."

"Not even gonna share?" Daryl chuckled. "Fine, be that way."

"I intent to be that way." She smiled, taking one last spoonful. "There, have at it, I've had all I need." She handed him the remains of her ice cream. He happily took it from her. "We should probably get back. After all we have classes tomorrow."

"Damn shame." Daryl mumbled, chucking the empty bowls the garbage can. "Well, let's go then." He watched as Carol reached into her pocket. Her phone was going off. She answered it.

"Hello?" Carol answered the phone. It was Ed. "I'm with Daryl... At the park... No, it's not a date... Why would it be a date? I'm dating you aren't I?... Me and Daryl are just friends I swear... Well what about you? You hang out with girls all the time and you don't hear me complaining... Don't pin this on me... I'm coming back now anyway, so calm down... Whatever, Bye." Carol hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"The hell was that about?" Daryl asked as they started walking back to her car.

"It was Ed. He accused me of being on a date with you. I told him that was ridiculous. We're best friends." Carol laughed. "I'm sure he'll be back to normal tomorrow. Anyway, let's go." She smiled at him, opening the door to her car.

* * *

The next week, Carol made sure to make time for Daryl and Ed. She enjoyed spending time with Daryl. He understood her more than anyone else. She loved that about him. She could talk to him about anything, and he'd listen to her. He never judged her. And she didn't judge him. He wasn't always talkative, and she was okay with that. She smiled to herself, twirling the pencil around. She had the perfect life right now.

"We get our tests back today." Milton smiled. "I'm excited to see what I got."

Oh no. Carol was terrified to see what she got. "I hope I didn't fail..."

"You probably didn't fail Carol." Milton reassured her. "You're very smart."

"Thanks Milton." Carol smiled at him. She started wondering why she didn't hang out with Milton outside of class. He was a great guy, and she bet the others would like him too. Just then a paper was dropped on her desk. She braced herself for the worst, and looked at her test score. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten a 90 on it. "Oh my god. I can't..." She was speechless.

"I told you." Milton smiled. "It's impossible for you to fail."

"It isn't impossible." Carol smiled back at him. "It is very possible for me to fail. I'm really surprised I didn't."

"You're smart. That's why you did so well." He looked at his own test. He was proud of his 97. Out of curiosity, he flipped through the pages to see where he lost marks.

"Show off." Carol smirked as she looked at Milton's test score.

"You did good too." Milton nodded.

* * *

"So, I was thinking you and me could go to the drive-in tonight. They have a good movie playing. What do you say babe?" Ed asked.

"Sounds fun." Carol smiled, moving to stand infront of him. "It's a date."

"Good. See you at seven." He leaned down to kiss her.

Daryl watched in disgust. He was just walking out of the building after making up an assignment, and saw that. Finally they broke apart and went their separate ways. Daryl rolled his eyes and started walking to his dorm when Carol ran up to him. "Hi Daryl." She smiled.

"Hey." Daryl grunted in response.

"I'm going out with Ed to the drive-in tonight. So we can't hang out. But we can hang out right now if you're not busy?"

"Gotta finish a project. Sorry." Daryl hated the look of hurt in her eyes. But this project was due tomorrow, and he barely started. "Maybe tomorrow alright? Got the whole day that way." He gave her a small smile. Carol nodded, and walked away, back to her dorm.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Ed asked, holding out his hand. She took it with a smile and nodded. "Great." Together, they walked over to his car. He opened the door for her, like he usually did. How did she find such a good guy? She always wondered it when she went out with him. He turned on the radio as they drove down the road to the drive-in. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the drive-in. He paid, and found a good spot to park the car. They didn't bother to get snacks. He turned the radio onto the drive-ins station, and they waited for the previews to start.

"This is nice." Carol smiled at him as they waited.

"Yeah." Ed nodded. "The previews aren't that important you know." Carol knew that look. She giggled as he moved closer to her. His lips soon found hers. They heard the previews come on, but they didn't make any move to stop. She was leaning against the door, and he hovered over her. She didn't have any problem with them making out during the previews. It wasn't until his hand slipped under her shirt that she got worried.

"Ed..." She whispered, fear in her eyes. She wasn't ready for _that_ yet at all. They had only been dating a little over a month, it was far too soon for that.

"We still got a good ten minutes." Ed smirked, kissing her neck. Carol became very uncomfortable. His hand moved under her shirt again, after she had removed it.

"Ed, no." She grabbed his hand before it could any further.

"Come on girl." Ed started to get frustrated.

"No." She glared. "I'm not ready for that."

"What?" He asked.

"I said I'm not ready for sex." She protested. He ignored her protests, and started lifting off her shirt. "Ed!" She shouted, trying to push him off. "Stop it right now!" She squirmed. "Get off me!" Tears started welling in her eyes.

"You're really going to say no to me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I am." She finally managed to push him off.

Ed unlocked the car doors. "Get out." He ordered.

"What?" Carol asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Get the fuck out." He couldn't be serious. Carol opened the door, and stepped out of the vehicle. Without another word, he sped off, out of the lot. He left her stranded there. It was dark, and she was far away from the school. She started to cry, hugging herself as she started walking out of the drive-in. It would take her over an hour to walk back to the university. The tears continued to flow as she walked down the side of the long, empty road. The sun was already very low in the sky. It would be dark before she got back. She cried harder. She had been such a fool. She should have listening to Daryl. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, trying to clear her vision. It was no use. She wouldn't stop crying for a long time. But she wasn't about to do something she wasn't ready for. If that's all he wanted from her, then it was good she found out his true colors. She would be staying clear of him now, that was for sure.

_**A/N: A little short, but I'm dying. You don't know how much I hated writing that scene. It was just... Blah. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: Hi there. You guys want to read something? Okay. Awesome.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl sat in the bed of his truck, throwing an old tennis ball in the air. He and Shane had gotten into an argument, and he had to leave before he beat his ass. Shane had been mad because Daryl had been talking about Andrea to Rick. It wasn't even anything bad, he and Rick had just been making casual conversation. They had talked about Lori too, nothing bad. Shane had just walked in when Daryl mentioned Andrea's name, and he blew up. He accused Daryl of talking shit about his girl. The fact that Rick was backing Daryl up made him even more pissed off. Daryl was seconds away from punching Shane when Rick stepped between the two. So Daryl just left to get some air. He probably wouldn't go back tonight. He didn't have a problem sleeping in his truck. Not like he had class tomorrow. It was Friday night after all.

His mind wandered to Carol. She had gone to the drive-in with Ed. Fuck that guy. She deserved so much better than him. Wait, shouldn't she be back by now? The movie would've been over by now. He looked around, trying to find Ed's car. There it was, parked in it's usual spot. Was she already back? He hopped out of the truck. Maybe he should go to her dorm and find out? He started to walk away, when he heard the sounds of crying. Daryl glanced behind him, and saw a girl walking through the parking lot. He couldn't make out who it was, it was too dark. He figured he'd wait until she was closer. The girl walked underneath one of the street lights. His eyes went wide. Underneath that street light, hugging herself, tears streaming down her face, was Carol. Why the hell was she crying? And what was she doing out at this time alone?

Daryl saw her look up then, and when she saw him, she ran to him. She was very upset. Carol threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. He had no idea what was going on. And this sudden embrace startled him. She hugged him tight, crying into his shirt. He looked around, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He did not like seeing her sad. It did something to him, something that he didn't understand. For a few minutes, he let her just cry while he held her. Now, he needed to know just what the fuck happened, and possibly who he might have to kill. "Carol?" He asked. He led her over to his truck so she could sit down. Aside from looking upset, she also looked exhausted. "What the fuck happened?" He placed his hand under her chin so she would look at him. He did not like the hurt in her eyes. Her next words shocked him, and made him very pissed off.

* * *

Carol felt a slight relief as she saw the school. She had finally made it. She hugged herself tight as she walked through the dark parking lot. The air was cool, but her tears were hot. She just wanted to sit down. Her legs were going to give out any minute. As she walked underneath the street light, she saw Daryl looking at her. Before she knew it, she was running to him and throwing her arms around his waist. Her emotions had boiled over when she saw him. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She felt a lot better though, being in his arms. She was glad to have someone who actually cared about her. That's why he was her best friend. When he led her to his truck, she was happy to finally sit down. Her feet ached so much. He asked her what happened, but when she tried to tell him, she just cried harder. She felt him tilt her head up. She was staring into his eyes. She saw the worry in his eyes. She tried to stop her crying long enough to tell him. "Well... It was Ed." Just saying his name made her sob. "We were sitting in his car... He... He tried to... He wouldn't get off of me Daryl!" She looked away from him, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. She buried her face in her hands, the scene replaying constantly in her mind. When she finally did look at him, he looked like he was about to explode. His eyes revealed so much anger. His hands were balled into tight fists. "Then after I pushed him off... He forced me out and drove off... He left me there..." She hated Ed for what he tried to do to her, but she also hated herself. She should've just listened to Daryl. He was right all along. Now she felt horrible about herself. She looked at him through the tears. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

That mother fucker. Daryl couldn't even form words anymore. He was so irate. That asshole tried to have his way with Carol, and when she refused, he left her stranded. He heard Carol say she was sorry. Why was she sorry? He looked her in the eyes. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"You don't got nothin' to be sorry about. What that fucker did..." Daryl looked away from her. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Daryl, no." He looked back at her. "Just... Just leave it alone. Please." No way in hell would he just leave it alone. That asshole needed to pay. "Daryl?" Her shaky voice brought him out of his angry and violent thoughts.

He sighed. "Ya shoulda called me or somethin'." She could call him any hour. If she was in trouble, he would help her. He would cancel his plans if she needed him.

"I was too upset to think..." Carol looked down. She was very tired now. She didn't want to go back to her dorm though. She didn't need to deal with Lori and Andrea right now. "Daryl... I don't want to go back to my room." She stared at him with sad eyes. "I don't need to deal with Lori and Andrea and their constant questions."

She didn't need to say anymore. "Ya can sleep here if ya want. I was gonna spend the night out here anyway." She just nodded. He thought she was going to sleep inside the truck, but instead she laid down right where she was. She had moved over to the side, leaving him enough room to crawl in beside her. He didn't know if he wanted to do that. He chewed on his nail before finally lying down beside her.

Carol inched closer to him, and wrapped her arm around him. "Thank you, Daryl." She whispered. "I'm so glad to have you as my best friend."

Daryl couldn't help but smile a little. She kept her arm wrapped around his middle. He could feel her shaking. It was getting colder out. She still had tears in her eyes, but she had calmed down quite a bit. He sighed, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. This was strictly to keep her warm. It wasn't anything else. Why was he explaining this to himself? Of course they were just friends, their relationship was strictly platonic. Nothing more.

* * *

Daryl had been up for a while now, sitting on the edge of his truck. Carol was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so worry free, much different from last night. He would beat the shit out of Ed sometime soon. He knew this because if he saw him, he wouldn't be able to contain his anger. He knew that guy was bad news. He should've done something before this happened. "Daryl?" He turned around at the sleepy voice. "What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"'Bout ten." Daryl hopped off the truck. Carol followed him. She stretched her arms out.

"I should probably go back to the dorm." Carol gave him a sleep smile.

"Yeah, I probably should do the same." Daryl nodded. Together, they walked into the courtyard. Carol stopped and turned around to face him. "Ya sure you're alright?" He asked her as she turned around.

"I'm feeling better now, yes." Carol smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Was nothin'..." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck.

Carol leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." She smiled, and ran off inside. Daryl stood there for a moment longer. Damn it. Why did she have to go and do that? That stirred weird feelings inside of him and he didn't like it. He sighed in frustration, and headed back to his dorm.

* * *

Carol walked into her room, and was shocked to see both Lori and Andrea glaring at her. "I can't believe you." Andrea shook her head in disgust. Carol didn't understand any of this. Why did they look so angry with her? Is it because she didn't come back last night? Surely if they knew the reason they'd understand.

"Rick and I waited until we were sure we loved each other. And that was around six months after we started dating. If you go by when we first met, then we waited an entire year. But you go and do it after knowing someone for a month? Carol that is just wrong." Lori crossed her arms, clearly angry at Carol. What were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Carol asked, looking between Lori and Andrea.

"Don't play dumb Carol." Andrea crossed her arms as well.

"We know what you did. And we're just disgusted and disappointed. You know this classifies you as a slut. Having sex after just a month of meeting someone, and when you don't even love them!" Lori shook her head. "It's all over the school. Everyone knows what you did. I can't believe you. I mean, you begged for it too!" Lori pushed past Carol, Andrea following behind her. "I didn't think you were that type of person. Looks like we were wrong." And with that, the two of them disappeared. Carol was left standing in the middle of her room, tears welling in her eyes again. Hadn't she suffered enough?

* * *

Daryl entered his dorm room, and saw Rick looking disappointed. "Rick? Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked, walking up to Rick.

"Lori, she just phoned me super upset." Rick looked up. "You probably don't know, but, Ed told everyone that he and Carol had sex." Daryl's anger returned at those words. That fucker was definately going to pay now. "He said that she begged for it." He would need a baseball bat, a body bag, and a shovel. "I know though, he is lying. I'm not sure why Lori and Andrea believed it. I know Carol isn't like that at all. Lori said Carol didn't go home last night and just showed up now, do you know where she was?"

"Yeah, she was with me." Daryl growled. "That story is far from what happened."

"What really happened Daryl?" Rick asked. "Maybe I can try and calm Lori down. Tell her the truth. She didn't even give Carol a chance to say anything before she stormed out. She told me she called her a slut." Rick sighed. "I defended Carol, don't worry."

If Rick wasn't dating Lori, he would've went after her and yelled at her for calling Carol a slut. That did not fly with him. "Ed, the bastard, tried to make Carol do it. Carol told me he wouldn't get off of her. When she finally managed to get him off, he threw her out and made her walk back."

Rick shook his head. Daryl could see a bit of anger on his face. "That good for nothing jerk." He stood up. "No man should ever do that to a woman. I say we talk to him."

"I had the same idea." Daryl nodded. This was why he liked Rick. He was a good man. Then he remembered, Carol. She was probably very upset right now. "It'll have to wait." Daryl started for the door.

"I understand." Rick nodded. He watched as Daryl left the room, determined. Ed was a bastard. As much as he wanted to beat his face in for what he did to their friend, he knew now wasn't the time. Lori had caused Carol to be upset, he wasn't too happy about that. Daryl had to go comfort Carol. He couldn't help but smile to himself. No matter what Daryl said, he knew his feelings for Carol were more than just friendly. It would probably take him a while to realize it, but it still didn't change the fact that Daryl liked her.

* * *

Carol laid on her bed, her face buried in the pillow. Everything was going downhill. What would Daryl think now? Would he still believe her, or would he believe the rumors? She couldn't stand to have him mad at her. She already had who she thought were her friends angry at her. She sobbed into the pillow, when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away." She mumbled, not looking up. She heard the door open.

"Carol, it's me." Daryl said quietly, shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Rick told me what Ed has been sayin'. We're gonna kick his ass later. And I'm sorry 'bout Lori and Andrea. Rick's gonna set Lori straight."

"Why is this happening to me Daryl?" Carol asked, her face still in the pillow. "What did I do to deserve it."

"Ya didn't do nothin', ya hear me?" Daryl said sternly, causing her to look at him. "Ed is just an asshole who is gonna get his ass beat. I'm makin' sure of that." She looked down at the floor. "Listen to me." He got off the bed and kneeled down so he was level with her. "If ya ever need anythin', ya call me or somethin'. I'll be here. Ya understand?" Carol nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She gave him a small smile. "Good. Now, why don't we go get some ice cream. Heard that's the best food when you're depressed."

"That sounds great." Carol sat up. "You're paying though." She smirked, nudging him.

"Course." Daryl smirked, helping her up.

"I'll get the most expensive thing. Payback Dixon." Carol grinned. Daryl was glad to see her smile again. "Well, let's go. Time's wasting."

* * *

"Oh god Carol!" Lori ran into the room, giving her a big hug. "I am so, so, so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I didn't even get your side of the story! I hate myself! Carol I'm sorry!" Lori pleaded for forgiveness. "Rick told me everything! I'm sorry I believed that stupid rumor!"

"Okay." Carol smiled, returning Lori's hug. She was always a forgiving person. She forgived everyone, except Ed. She would never forgive him.

"Thank you!" Lori squeezed her tighter.

"Uhm... Lori... I can't breathe..." Carol choked. Lori immediately let her go. "Where is Andrea?"

"She's too scared to come in." Lori chuckled. "Andrea, come on!"

"She's going to kill me." Andrea called into the room.

"It's okay Andrea! I forgive you!" Carol called out to her. Andrea slowly made her way into the room. Carol stood up and walked over to her. She pulled Andrea into a hug. Andrea was relieved. "But next time you hear a rumor about me, atleast get my side of the story before you freak out."

"We will, don't worry." Andrea smiled.

"So, we're all friends again right?" Lori asked hopefully.

"Of course we are." Carol smiled. Lori ran over to them, and they had a group hug. Carol was glad to have her friends back, and she was glad Rick hadn't believed Ed's story. "I hope Ed gets what he deserves."

"Well... Rick and Daryl are going to make sure of that." Lori looked around. "It might be a full on man hunt. Rick is pissed actually. Daryl though, I don't want to be near him right now." Lori confessed. "Carol, why aren't you dating Daryl? You two would be perfect for each other."

"I don't know about that, Lori." Carol shook her head. "Our relationship is platonic, nothing more than that."

"Come on Carol." Andrea laughed. "He would be great for you. He cares about you more than anyone else. He'd do anything for you. How is that not love?"

"It is, but not that kind of love." Carol looked at both Lori and Andrea.

"Well, you can't say you haven't atleast thought about it." Lori crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Maybe I've thought about it... But nothing will happen. I mean, we're best friends. If we tried dating and something happened, it would ruin everything." Carol didn't want to ruin her friendship with Daryl. He was most important to her. He understood her the most.

"I think you should give it a chance." Lori shrugged. "But hey, I can't control you."

"That's right, you can't." Carol chuckled. She wouldn't ever be in a romantic relationship with Daryl. It just wouldn't work out. They were too much alike. She walked over to her bed, and grabbed one of her books. Time to study.

_**A/N: You know Carol and Daryl, always in denial. That's just them. Anyway, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: Hey. I have ideas. And I like them.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl, Rick, and Shane stood outside, waiting for Ed to walk by. They had all decided that he was going to pay for hurting Carol the way he did. Daryl wanted to hit him the most. He needed the others there so he didn't end up killing Ed, though he deserved it.

"Hey." Shane pointed to the man they had been waiting for. "There he is."

"Good." Daryl growled, and stalked over to Ed. "Hey you." He called to him. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you."

"Excuse me?" Ed glared at Daryl.

"Ya heard me. Ya put your hands on Carol and tried to make her sleep with ya. That don't fly too well with me. I knew ya weren't any good the moment I saw ya." Daryl hissed, and then tackled Ed to the ground. He got in a few good punches before Rick and Shane came to help. His knuckles were cut up and bloody after punching Ed so many times. Rick and Shane tried to pull him off after they decided it was enough, but Daryl didn't want to stop. It wasn't until he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders that he stopped. Carol was trying to pull him off. Her expression showed fear. Did he scare her? He didn't want to do that. He only wanted to protect her. She was his best friend, seeing her hurt made him hurt.

"Daryl I told you not to do this! I said leave it be!" She had tears in her eyes. "You could get in so much trouble. You can't throw away your education because of that asshole." Daryl never heard her swear like that before. "Let it go."

Daryl huffed, and kicked Ed in the stomach before storming off.

* * *

A week had passed since the beating, and Carol had forgiven Daryl for doing what he did. She understood he just did it to protect her. She was flattered at the thought, but it was still wrong. But it was all in the past. She had something else to think about. Halloween was in a week. Her favorite holiday besides Christmas. She just loved to dress up. It was so fun to go trick-or-treating when she was little, and handing out the candy to the little kids when she was older was a lot of fun too.

"Hey Carol." Lori smiled as she walked into the room. "I just heard there is going to be a big halloween party on Friday in the courtyard. We have to go. It will be so fun. The older kids are even bringing alcohol for everyone. We are also allowed to dress up. What do you say?"

"It sounds fun." Carol nodded. "I love dressing up."

"Me too." Lori chuckled. "Andrea and I are going shopping tonight for costumes. Want to come with us?"

"Sure." Carol gave her a small smile. She couldn't wait to find a good costume.

* * *

"Hey Daryl, guess what." Rick said as he entered the room. "I heard that there was going to be a party on Friday. A halloween party. Everyone is going to be there. And it's only in the courtyard so we don't have to leave. We should check it out."

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna dress up for a damn party. Ya can go on your own." Daryl wasn't going to dress up. He never understood halloween. It was just some dumb made up holiday for little kids. They weren't little kids.

"The older kids are bringing beer for everyone." Rick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in." Daryl hopped off the bed. "But I ain't dressin' up."

* * *

Carol, Lori, and Andrea made their way to the adult costumes. They had some scary costumes. Carol wasn't looking for scary. She was looking for more subtle. Something that wouldn't draw much attention. Lori and Andrea however, had different plans. They went straight to the back where all the more mature costumes were. They looked at a few different ones, before Lori found one she wanted to try on. "What about this?" She asked, taking it off the rack. It was an angel costume, with a very short, white, strapless dress and angel wings. It came with white high heels and a little halo. "I'm going to go try it on. Tell me what you think!" Lori beamed and raced off to the change rooms. Carol and Andrea stood outside, waiting for her to come out. Carol was a little shocked at the costume. "Well?"

"That is amazing!" Andrea grinned. "It's perfect. You have to get it."

"Really?" Lori smiled, and looked to Carol. "Carol? What do you think?"

Carol didn't want to offend her friend by saying it was way too slutty, so she just smiled. "It's nice." She said. Lori seemed pleased with her answer. Carol could never wear something like that. It was too revealing. She went back to looking at different, innocent costumes when Andrea found her costume. A devil costume. Almost exactly like Lori's, only the dress was red, and it was devil horns and a pitch fork instead of a halo and wings.

"Okay Carol." Lori smiled, walking up to her. "Your turn. I think me and Andrea have found one you'll like." Lori motioned for Andrea to come over. Andrea hurried to them with a costume in hand. It was almost identical to theirs, only it was a witch costume. It was a very short dress that covered just enough. But lord knew she couldn't bend over if she wore that costume. It was red with a black belt around the waist, black mesh leggings, and high black leather boots. It also came with a red witch hat. She didn't not want to weat that. "Try it on. You'll look great." Lori placed the costume in her hands and shoved her into the change room. Looks like she was forced to try it on. She slipped out of her clothes and pulled on the dress. It was way too much. It barely covered her breasts. The length of the dress was barely at mid thigh. She looked like a whore. She couldn't wear this! "Carol, you almost done in there? We want to see!" Carol reluctantly opened the door.

"Wow..." Andrea's jaw dropped.

"Carol you look so hot!" Lori clapped her hands. "It's perfect! You have to get it! You just have to! Guys will be all over you."

"I don't know..." Carol looked down at herself. She could swear her boobs were going to pop out at any moment.

"Please Carol! We'll all be the super sexy girls at the party! It will be so fun!" Lori grinned. "Buy it. You look great!"

Carol really did not want to buy this. She didn't want to end up looking like a slut and just feeding the reputation that was given to her by Ed fucking Peletier. But her friends said she looked good in it. She wasn't sure if she should trust them or not. Maybe she would buy it, and if she decided she didn't want to wear it, then she would just return it. No harm done. "Okay." Carol nodded, and went back into the change room.

* * *

"Hey Milton." Carol smiled as they walked out of class together. "You've heard about that halloween party right?"

"Yes, I have." Milton nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Are you planning on going?"

"Of course." Carol walked down the hallway with him. "I love Halloween. It's my favorite holiday after Christmas."

"My favorite holiday has always been Easter." Milton said.

"Are you going to the party?" Carol asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Milton shook his head. "I don't really see the need for parties. I'd rather focus on my studies."

"I guess that make sense." Carol smiled. "Hey, how about you come hang out with me and my friend Daryl at lunch? We're eating outside today."

"I'll think about it." Milton waved to Carol as he walked away. Carol turned down the hallway towards her next class.

* * *

"Why did ya invite the nerdy kid today?" Daryl asked as they walked down the street.

"I like Milton. He's a good friend, I thought you'd want to meet him." Carol smiled, stopping to sit down on a bench. "Did you hear about the Halloween party? Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm goin'. Ain't dressin' up thought." Daryl sat down beside her.

"That's half the fun!" Carol laughed. Daryl just shrugged. "Well, I'm dressing up."

"As what?" Daryl glanced at her.

"A witch. Real original right?" She smiled, looking at the sunset.

"A witch?" Daryl questioned. Carol nodded. "Didn't think ya were anythin' like a witch. Thought ya would as an angel or somethin'."

"Lori is going as an angel." Carol looked back at him.

"She is far from it." Daryl muttered. Carol smacked him on the shoulder, and he chuckled. "Hittin' is wrong ya know."

"So is insulting someone." Carol crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Ya have a point. Damn." Daryl leaned his head back. "I'm only goin' for the booze."

"Daryl!" Carol smacked him again. "We aren't even old enough to drink. We could get in serious trouble."

"Thats the fun in it." Daryl smirked. "Ya know ya want to try it."

"No I don't." Carol looked away, trying to act like she wasn't curious.

"You are the worst fuckin' liar." Daryl snickered.

"Shut up." Carol tried to hide her smile.

* * *

"I don't know anymore Lori." Carol looked in the mirror. Lori and Andrea had changed into their costumes. Carol had too, but now she was starting to chicken out. "I don't think I can go out there in this. I look like a prostitute."

"You do not!" Lori shouted. "You look great! You have the perfect body for that costume. It's great. Now stop being so self concious, and let's go have a good time! Everyone is already there probably!" Lori grabbed Carol's hand and dragged her out of the room. Together, the three of them walked out of the building, and onto the courtyard. Loud music was blasting, and a few people were dancing. Others were drinking, and the rest were just socializing. They walked into the crowd, and two guys walked up to them.

"Would you ladies like a drink?" They each held two cups. They were the ones handing out drinks.

"Yes, thank you." Lori took a cup. Carol reluctantly took it. She was scared. She had never drank before. And she hadn't planned on it until she was the right age. She wasn't even twenty yet. She wouldn't be until December. She watched as both Lori and Andrea took a sip. "Come on Carol." Lori and Andrea both stared at Carol, waiting for her to taste her first sip of alcohol. She slowly raised the cup to her lips, and let the liquid flow down her throat. She coughed after swallowing it. It was horrible tasting. But oddly, she wanted to keep drinking it. Lori just laughed at her. "You get used to it Carol, don't worry."

* * *

Daryl took a long drink from the cup. He was used to the taste of beer. Merle had given it to him when he was fifteen. He also gave him his first cigarette when he was fifteen. But Daryl refused the drugs Merle offered him. He didn't roll that way. He hated drugs, and hated what they were doing to his brother. He sighed, and looked around. He hadn't seen Carol yet. He saw three girls dancing in short dresses, but quickly looked away. Then he realized. He looked back. It was Carol. He looked her up and down. Her dress was very short. And he had a pretty good view of her chest from here too. His face started to turn red, but he couldn't look away. The way she was dancing, the way the bottom of the dress bounced up when she moved, her perfect, smooth legs. It was too much. This was his best friend. His _best friend_. He should not be getting hard over her. It just wasn't right. He quickly turned away, and headed for the little table with the beer. He needed more alcohol. A lot of it, actually.

* * *

"Come on Lori." Rick sighed, picking up his girlfriend. She was drunk. More than drunk. She was acting crazy, and he figured it was time to take her back and put her to sleep. Shane did the same thing. "Carol, are you going to be alright by yourself?" Rick asked, looking at an obviously drunk Carol.

Carol just laughed, and leaned on Rick's shoulder. "Don't worry Rick, I'll be just fine!" Rick looked unsure, but left her anyway. "Now where are you hiding." Carol said to herself, looking around for her favorite redneck. When she didn't see him, she thought she'd try his truck. She stumbled into the parking lot, a new beer in hand. She saw him sitting in the back of his truck. "There you are!" She hopped up beside him. "Are you avoiding me Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl had never seen Carol drunk before, and it was quite amusing. He was drunk too, really drunk, but he never acted like a total goofball. "Hell no I ain't." He scoffed.

"Is it because I'm just so gorgeous you can't stand to be around me?" She leaned on his shoulder, giggling uncontrollably.

'Actually you're too sexy for me to handle right now.' He thought. "Nah that ain't it." Daryl lied.

"Whatever you say." Carol straightened up, and looked down at her chest. "Ugh, just look at my boobs. I swear they're going to fall out pretty soon." If she had been sober, she would've never said that infront of Daryl. "Look at them!" She basically ordered him.

He glanced down at her chest, and he couldn't breath for a second. He quickly looked away. He was becoming hard, again.

"Whats the matter?" Carol asked. "You don't like them? I know they're small but..." She looked down at them again.

'They are fucking perfect.' Stop it. Now is not the time for it.

Carol downed the rest of her drinks, and threw the cup on the ground. "That party was off the hook." She giggled. "I've never danced so much like, ever."

'It was pretty hot.' Fucking brain.

"What time is it Daryl?" Carol asked, looking at him.

"Like, two in the mornin'." Daryl made an estimate. Last time he looked at the clock it was quarter to.

"Wow..." Carol looked around. "It's so empty here." She noted, and looked at Daryl. She stared at his face for a long time before giggling.

"What?" He asked, giving her a strange look.

"You know, you're pretty cute." She giggled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Daryl just scoffed. Cute. That wasn't a word to describe him at all.

"I'm bored." Carol sighed.

"Then go do somethin'." Daryl looked across the parking lot at the street. There weren't many cars driving by either.

Carol thought for a moment, and then turned to him. "You want to make out?" She asked bluntly. Daryl choked on the last bit of his drink. What did she just ask?

"Uh... What?" He stared at her, waiting for her to repeat herself. He wanted to make sure he heard right.

"I said," Carol started. "Do you want to make out?"

"Uh... Sure?" Daryl wanted to. More than he'd like to admit.

Carol crawled to the back of the truck, and leaned against the window. "Well come on then." She patted the spot next to her. Daryl obeyed her and sat beside her. He stretched his legs out infront of him and leaned against the back window, mimicking her position. Carol smiled and moved to straddle his lap. She pressed her lips against his. She was amazed at how soft his lips were. She pulled away from him slightly, trying to catch her breath. Unfortunately, she couldn't resist beingg away from them for too long. She went for another kiss. Carol felt his tongue slowly move across her lips. She opened her mouth a little, waiting for his tongue to snake through. As soon as it touched hers, she wanted more. Their tongues moved against each other, sending a warm sensation through her body. It never felt like this with Ed. She moaned quietly into his mouth. His lips left hers, and moved to her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. She could do this all night.

* * *

Carol couldn't believe they had been making out for half an hour already. It was getting pretty late, and she figured she should get back to her room. He was kissing her neck, and she really didn't want to leave his embrace. "I really should go..." She whispered, her eyes closed. His soft lips lightly touched the skin on her neck. She loved it.

"No one says ya gotta." Daryl mumbled.

"But I should..." She let him kiss her neck more. God it felt so good.

"No, ya shouldn't." Daryl nipped at her neck.

"But this costume is uncomfortable." Carol sighed.

"Then take it off."

"Daryl." She chuckled. "I really have to go."

Daryl held onto her waist tighter. He didn't want her to leave. "Stay." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay..." Carol smiled, giving him a kiss. "But only for a little while longer."

Daryl smirked, and pulled her closer. She giggled, and returned to his lips.

_**A/N: They're both totally wasted. Tell me, do you think A, they're going to get together after this night, B, they aren't going to remember they even made out, or C, they're going to avoid each other for a long, long time after this night. Tell me what you think, or you have a different idea, tell me that too! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: And now we finally find out which of the options happen! :D Yay!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol woke up with a pounding headache. When she opened her eyes, the light from the window blinded her. She almost couldn't open her eyes again, it just made her headache so much worse. She groaned, and sat up in bed. Finally being able to adjust to the light, she looked around the room. Andrea was passed out on her bed, and Lori was no where to be found. The bathroom door was closed, so she figured thats where Lori must be. She raised her hand and placed it on her forehead, willing the headache to go away. What happened last night? All she remembered was going to the party and the rest was a blur. The bathroom door opened and Lori stepped out.

"Morning Carol." Lori smiled. "Where were you last night?"

Wait, she wasn't here? Where the hell was she? "I... I don't know... All I know is I feel like crap..." Carol sighed, getting out of bed.

"Well, the insane amount of alcohol you consumed would explain the massive headache." Lori chuckled. "But you were not here. Rick and Shane took us back to the room. You never came with us. I woke up an our later and you still weren't here." She stopped. Carol wanted to know why Lori was staring at her the way she was. The grin forming on the brunettes lips scared her. "Well well well." Lori grinned more. "Now I know you weren't alone last night."

"What?" What on earth was Lori talking about.

"Judging by the hickey on your neck." Lori laughed. "I'd say our innocent little Carol got a little action last night. Please tell me it was atleast someone you knew? I mean, making out with some random guy wouldn't be very good."

Carol's eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom. She brushed her hair back with her hand and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there were marks all along her neck. What the hell did she do last night? "Come on, think Carol..." She whispered to herself. She went to the party with Lori and Andrea. A couple of guy offered them some drinks. Carol, being and idiot, drank a lot of them. What did she do after that? Lori said Rick and Shane took them away?

_"Carol, are you going to be alright by yourself?" Rick asked, looking at an obviously drunk Carol._

_Carol just laughed, and leaned on Rick's shoulder. "Don't worry Rick, I'll be just fine!"_

Rick had asked her if she would be alright. She told him to go on. What did she do after that? Did she party more? God she hoped she didn't drink any more alcohol. "Think..." She whispered again. She stood there for a good five minutes before everything came flooding into her mind. She raised a hand to her mouth. The one to give her the hickey... Was Daryl Dixon.

Her best friend. She had made out with her best friend last night. In the back of his truck. What was she thinking? Obviously she was too drunk to know what she was doing. Her and Daryl were friend, and thats all they would ever be. There would never be that kind of love between them. Right? She shook her head. God she didn't even know if she could face Daryl again. He probably hated her now. He would realize what happened last night and never speak to her again. She just lost her best friend. She scolded herself. Stupid move. She couldn't stand to have him be mad at her. She didn't want to see that look of hatred. Carol decided she would just completely avoid him. She would stay away from him. He would want that anyway.

Carol could feel tears in her eyes. The fact that she just lost her best friend because of her drunken mistake, it made her sick. Really sick. She kneeled down on the bathroom floor and threw up into the toilet. It was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"Fuckin' hell." Daryl growled as he opened his eyes. The sun made his head hurt more than it already did. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his face with his hand. Immediately he remembered what happened last night. Carol dancing, him drinking and disappearing to his truck. Her finding him, clearly drunk out of her mind. Then, her asking him to make out. Fuck. Why did he agree to that? He just fucked everything up now. He felt like he took advantage of her. But he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't do it again. His best friend. He had fallen for her hard. He knew he wasn't allowed to be interested in her that way. He would have to forget about her. She obviously wouldn't want to be near him once she realized. He sighed, and flopped back onto the bed. He didn't want to lose her, but things would be so awkward now. He didn't want to deal with that. So he'd have to avoid her at all costs. Hopefully, his new found feelings for her would die. Hopefully, in the future, things could go back to the way they were.

* * *

Seeing Daryl walking down the hallway broke her heart. She missed her best friend. It had only been three days, but she missed him. She wiped the stray tear away, and walked into the cafeteria. Normally, she would've gone outside to eat with Daryl by the tree. But not today. She was going to eat in the cafeteria like the other students did. She sat down at a table in the back, and put her head down. She didn't feel like eating. She felt like crying.

"Carol? Are you okay?" She looked up to see Milton sitting down across from her.

"I've been better Milton..." She sighed.

"I thought you'd be eating outside with Daryl? Did you two have a fight or something?" He didn't want to press the subject, but maybe it would help if she talked about it. He had known something was up in their english lecture. She hadn't paid attention, only stared down at a blank piece of paper. That wasn't like her. She always tried to be the best. She would work so hard, but not today. When he walked into the lunch room, he saw her at the back table, and at first he thought she was crying. After he got his food he walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"You could say that." Carol rested her chin on her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." Carol shook her head. Her stomach growled loudly as she stared at Milton's food.

"Here." He handed her his salad. "You should probably eat something."

"Thanks Milton." Carol smiled sadly at him. Atleast she still had Milton.

* * *

Daryl never had such a boring lunch in his life. There was no one to tease him. Carol always teased him, and he pretended to hate it. But he really enjoyed it, because it made her laugh. He sighed in frustration. He shouldn't have gone to that stupid fucking party. None of this would have happened.

His head snapped up when he heard the laugh. Her laugh. He looked around, and found her sitting on a bench with that Milton kid. Had she replaced him so easily? He got up off the ground. He knew he didn't mean much to her. He glanced back at where they were. She was looking at him too. Their eyes met, and he could see the pain in her eyes. He was a fucking idiot. He tore his eyes away from her, and stormed off to his dorm.

* * *

"Aw honey, whats wrong?" Lori asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Carol had been lying on her bed, facing the wall for quite some time now. Lori didn't like seeing Carol upset.

"Nothing." Carol's voice said different.

"Carol, if something is wrong, you should tell me. It's no fun seeing you this upset." Lori frowned. She hadn't seen Carol this upset since Ed spread that rumor around.

"I don't want to talk about it." Carol got up off the bed. Lori followed her, but the bathroom door was shut in her face. "Now leave me alone." She heard through the door. Lori sighed, and walked over to her own bed. She sat down, and pulled out her cell phone. She searched through her contacts until she found Rick. She pressed the call button, and waited.

Three rings later, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Something is wrong Rick." Lori walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Carol is so upset. I don't know why."

"Daryl hasn't been the most cheerful either." Rick said quietly.

"Ah fuck you." Lori heard over the phone.

"You want to take this outside redneck?" Lori gasped.

"Rick what's going on?"

"Daryl and Shane are at it again. I'll call you back." Rick hung up the phone. Once again, he had to step inbetween the two men. "Back off Shane." He warned.

"Better watch your mouth sunshine. Or I'll break every bone in your fuckin' body." Daryl growled. Shane was such an asshole. He had come in here and asked Daryl why he was so pissy today. Daryl of course didn't respond. Then that fucker brought Carol into the picture. His exact words were 'What? Jealous that your girlfriend is hanging around other guys?' Thats when he lost it. He would've taken it outside if Ric hadn't stepped between them.

"Bring it!" Shane shouted at Daryl.

"Shane!" Rick glared. "That's enough! You had no right to bring Carol into it. Just leave him alone!"

"Fine." Shane finally backed off. What a fucking asshole. Daryl was starting to consider sleeping in his truck. He didn't care that it would be cold, with winter coming soon. Anything to get away from that fucker.

* * *

Was she being unreasonable? Avoiding him like the plague? It certainly wasn't doing her any good. She had never felt so hurt in her life. She didn't really know what to do. She missed him, but things would be so awkward. She couldn't talk to Lori about it. And she couldn't talk to Andrea either. There was, however, one person she could talk to. One person who would completely understand her.

Jacqui.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialled her number. She hadn't talked to Jacqui in so long. She'd been so caught up in this new life she forgot to talk to her. Halfway through the second ring, Jacqui's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Jacqui." Carol couldn't help but smile.

"Long time no talk. Busy with University aren't you?" She missed Jacqui.

"Sorry about that." Carol chuckled. "I have been really busy. I thought all the drama would stop after highschool, but I was wrong." She sighed. "I really messed up with my closest friend."

"That Daryl kid?" She had told Jacqui about Daryl before.

"Yes." Carol paced around the bathroom. She still hadn't unlocked the door. "See, we kind of went to a party and... I got a little drunk." Carol admitted, ashamed.

"How much is a little?" Jacqui asked.

"A lot." Carol bit her lower lip. "I can't really talk to anyone else but you. You're the only one who won't judge me."

"Of course I wouldn't judge you honey." Jacqui smiled into the phone. "Now, tell me what happened with this boy."

"To make a long story short, we made out in the back of his truck for a long time..." Carol could feel herself blushing. "I was the one who asked him to... I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing and now I've probably totally screwed everything up between us!"

"Calm down Carol." Jacqui said. "Did you talk to him?"

"No..." Carol sighed.

"Let me guess. You haven't spoken to him since."

"Why are you so smart?" Carol asked.

"Because I know you." Jacqui laughed. "Listen, Carol. Talk to him. Maybe you can be friends once again. He was drunk too, wasn't he?"

"Mhm." Carol nodded.

"Well he probably feels the same way. I bet he misses you too. So tomorrow, talk to him. Admit to your mistakes. And I promise you'll be back to being the best of friends."

"Thanks Jacqui." Carol smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"You'd probably be pretty lonely." Jacqui chuckled. "I'm kidding. Now get some sleep, you have classes in the morning."

"Bye Jacqui. I'll call again soon, I promise." Carol hung up the phone after Jacqui said goodbye. She was really lucky to have such a friend. Now, she had to make up with her other friend. Her best friend infact. She didn't know how to go about it though. Maybe the day after tomorrow she could talk to him... Or on Friday... Or sometime next week... Why was she so afraid to talk to him?

* * *

Carol shot out of bed, her heart pounding. She did not just have a dream like that. She could tell her face was flushed. She looked at the clock. Three in the morning. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. She just had a dream about Daryl Dixon. A pretty heated dream at that. Why did she have a dream like that about him? It wasn't like she had feelings for him. He was Daryl. So what if he was handsome? So what if he had perfect blue eyes. So what if his lips were perfect and kissable? "Oh god." She groaned, covering her face with her pillow. She couldn't deny it. Daryl Dixon was the best looking guy she'd ever seen. And his personality was just amazing. He was the definition of perfection. Maybe she really did have feelings for him. She couldn't ever tell him. Tomorrow, she would set the record straight. She would tell him she made a mistake that night, and that they were just friends. No matter how much it would break her heart, she had to do.

She didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with him. What if they did start dating, and it took a turn for the worse? She'd lose him forever. So it was better to just stay friends with him. Tomorrow, at lunch, she would find him. And she would sacrifice her feelings for the good of their friendship. After all, being friends with him was better than never seeing him again.

_**A/N: I feel like I kind of blabbed on in this chapter... But I worked for a really long time on it so I'm not going to change it. I have plans, don't worry babes. Oh, and can I make one thing clear about all my fics? Never. Will I ever. Kill Carol. Again. I don't know how often I must say it, but I'm not going to kill her again. I don't have the emotional strength to kill my wife again. Well, technically it's Carol not Mel but still. I won't do it. I can't do it. End of story. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: Here we go another chapter that I'm writing at almost 2 in the morning! :D Hooray for no sleep! Haha. Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Carol, why don't you just make up with Daryl? I know something is going on between you two. I don't want to see you depressed any longer." Lori begged. "It's been a week already."

"I've been trying, Lori." Carol said louder than she expected. "He's been avoiding me. Everytime I try to approach him, he basically runs away. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Ever since her dream, she has been trying to set the record straight. But he always ran away.

"Why not text him and ask to meet him somewhere?" Carol looked up. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"You need to control your boyfriend Carol." Andrea came storming into the room. Carol turned her head, clearly confused.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Daryl just beat the shit out of my Shane." Andrea glared, crossing her arms. "You should control him. He's like a wild animal. He doesn't belong here, he belongs in a zoo."

"Hey!" Carol stood up, walking over to Andrea. "You don't have a right to say that about him. You know why? Because Shane isn't half the man Daryl is. I see him looking at other girls. Yeah, thats right." Something in her just snapped. Hearing Andrea say that about Daryl, it made her want to attack the girl. "I see him sneaking peaks at other girls around here. He doesn't love you. He may say he does, but he doesn't." The girl she sees him look at is Lori. Every time when Rick or Andrea isn't looking. But she wasn't going to say that. There was no need to bring Lori into it.

"You're lying." Andrea shook her head. "And Shane is much better and more of a man. He knows how to act in society. He's never done drugs. I bet Daryl gets high every weekend. A lot like his brother. Yeah, I did my research on the Dixons. And he's going to turn out exactly like his father. You wait and see." With that, Andrea turned and started to walk away.

Whatever was left of Carol's calm nature was gone. She would probably get in a lot of trouble for what she was about to do, but no one talked about Daryl that way. No one. "You bitch." Carol rarely spoke like that, but Andrea crossed the line. Carol ran at her, and tackled her to the ground. Of course, they didn't punch each other, it was the typical girly fight. Slapping, pulling hair etc.

"Stop it!" Lori shouted, running over to them. She pulled Carol off of Andrea and stood between them, holding them out at arms length. "You two are supposed to be friends!"

"You're crazy!" Andrea shouted at Carol. "Just like your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Carol said in a hushed voice. "Now get out of my way." She pushed past Lori and Andrea and walked out of the dorm room. She needed some air.

* * *

Daryl took a long drag from his cigarette. He finally snapped on Shane. He couldn't take anymore shit from that guy. Rick wasn't there to stop him. Unfortunately, blondie was. She ran over and pulled Daryl off. He wasn't going to hit a girl. So he just stormed off.

He leaned against the tree, trying to relax. Being so tense all the time couldn't be good for him. It was real quiet in the courtyard, afterall, no one was around. He was enjoying the peace, until a loud scream startled him. He dropped his cigarette on the ground. "Damn it." He hissed, and put it out with his shoe. Who the fuck did that? He looked around, and saw Carol fall to her knees. He thought something was wrong, so he ran over to her without a second thought.

Carol looked at Daryl as he knelt down beside her. "What do you want?" She asked. She was very upset right now, and just felt like being alone.

"What the hell happened to ya?" He asked as he inspected her. Her hair was a mess, and her cheek was very red.

"Andrea." Carol sighed. "We got into a little dispute."

"Wouldn't exactly call it little." Daryl noted.

"She came in saying you beat up Shane. Did you?" He just nodded. "Then she started going off about how you are an animal and don't belong here. She said you would become addicted to drugs, just like your brother. And that you would end up like your daddy? I have no idea what she meant. But something in me snapped when she started talking trash about you. So, I called her a bitch and tackled her to the ground. She got in a few good slaps, but as for who one that fight, I'd say I did." Carol chuckled a little.

How the fuck did blondie know about his life? Did she stalk him? What a bitch. Carol was right to call her that. He smirked at the thought of Carol beating her. She defended him. He thought she hated him. "So ya beat her pretty bad huh?"

"Well, in a girly way." Carol smiled a little.

"I taught ya well." Daryl grinned.

"Yeah I guess you did." Carol laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Daryl sat back, waiting for her to go on.

"Are we... Still friends?" She asked, looking at him with sad eyes. "I mean... After our drunken mistake the other night I figured you'd never want to speak to me again..." Carol confessed.

Mistake. That settled it. She had no feelings for him. He didn't know why he had feelings for her anyway. "Yeah. We're still friends. If ya wanna be."

"I want to be." Carol smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest. "I missed you Daryl. You're my best friend after all."

Daryl froze for a moment, before returning her embrace. It was a little awkward sitting down, but he didn't really care. "Bein' honest I kinda thought ya replaced me." Daryl admitted.

"What?" Carol back away a bit, but kept her hands on his waist. "Replaced you?"

"Yeah..." He looked down, a small blush forming. "Thought ya replaced me with that nerdy kid."

"Milton?" Carol asked. Daryl nodded. "Oh Daryl." She chuckled. "Milton is a very good friend, but no one will ever take your place. Best friends, remember?"

Daryl smiled. "Good. Cause he wouldn't have been as fun as me. He's too nice." He smirked.

"Yeah, that was a real treat. I didn't have anyone stealing food from me and making me pay for everything." She nudged him, and stood up.

"Ya know ya love it." Daryl followed her.

"Maybe." Carol started walking over to the parking lot. "Now come on, you're buying me ice cream."

* * *

"Hey Daryl, when is your birthday?" Carol asked. She realized she never knew when his birthday was. What kind of a best friend didn't know that detail?

"March third." Daryl stated, finishing off his ice cream cone. "'Bout yours?"

"December first." Carol smiled. "Less than a month and I'll be twenty!" She clapped. "How old will you be?"

"Twenty one. Which means I can drink legally." He smirked.

"It's not all its cracked up to be. Atleast not to me." Carol looked out the window. Daryl felt the air get real awkward. He probably shouldn't have said that.

"So uh... What do ya want for your birthday?" He asked, hoping to get rid of the awkward silence.

You. No, Carol, don't think like that. "I don't know. Some clothes maybe. Something red? I like red." Carol smiled a little. "Or maybe some diamond earrings. Or a necklace. Or maybe some shoes. Oh you know I saw this really cute outfit in the store the other day. It had a pretty red shirt, these super cute jeans, and the best shoes I've ever seen. It also had a beautiful necklace, bracelet, and earrings. It was just perfect." Carol sighed as she daydreamed about it.

"Jesus woman ya think I'm made outta money?" Daryl asked.

"Sorry." Carol chuckled. "I got a little carried away..."

"Tell me 'bout it." Daryl smirked, pulling into the parking spot. He got out of the truck, and walked around to the other side to meet Carol. "So how ya doin' with grades and all?"

"Better than I expected." Carol smiled. "I've been starting to do bad in english but I think with Milton's help I'll get better at it."

"English is your first language, ya shouldn't be failin' that." Daryl grinned. Carol just shook her head.

"That was a very lame joke, Daryl." Carol laughed. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Daryl nodded. "Well, bye." She waved, and made her way up the few steps. She opened the front doors and walked down the hall to her room. When she walked in, Andrea was lying on the bed. She earned a glare from Andrea. Carol just rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. Andrea would realize soon enough that Shane was no good for her. Considering he constantly harassed Daryl.

"Did you have fun on your date?" Lori asked, appearing at the foot of her bed.

"It wasn't a date." Carol scoffed.

"I saw you two hugging outside earlier. Who knows what you did when you left." Lori grinned.

"Just let it go Lori." Carol pleaded.

"Fine." Lori sighed, and sat down on her own bed. "But you really need to get back in the dating world. You seem so lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Carol smiled. "I have my friends."

"That is so cheesy." Lori laughed.

"Oh shut it." Carol laughed along with her.

* * *

Daryl was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like sleeping. It was friday night, not like it mattered if he slept in, which he rarely did. He noticed that neither Rick or Shane was around. That was odd. Atleast one of them was always here. He shurgged, and glanced at the clock. Midnight.

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone stepped in. He thought it might be Rick, but when the person stepped into the light, he was very wrong. It was Carol. Why did she just let herself in? And why was she wearing a short, skin tight, strapless dress? It turned him on, but he knew that was wrong. "Uh, Carol, what are ya doin' here?" He asked. His voice was a little shaky. He was trying to keep himself calm.

She didn't say anything, and just walked over to the bed. He was very confused right now. "Carol? Are ya... Okay?" Again, she didn't say anything. Why was she staring at him like that. Her next move surprised him.

She crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap. His face flushed red. "Carol what are ya doin'?" He asked again, starting to panic. She leaned down and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. It made his heart race.

"You know, I've been thinking about last week." Carol's voice was hushed. She smiled, and captured his lips with her own. He was completely shocked, but he was really enjoying it. "And I think..." She whispered against his lips. "We should go to the next level." He froze. Next level? As in...

"But..."

"Whats the matter Daryl? You don't want me?" She asked, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Daryl groaned at the feeling of her tongue wrapping around his.

"No, I do." He flipped her over, so he was on top of her. "I want you very bad."

"Good." Carol pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

Daryl shot out of bed, and frantically looked around. Rick and Shane were snoring away. "Fuck." Daryl growled. That dream had caused him to grow hard. Now, he'd need a cold shower. Great. Who has a shower at three in the morning? Him apparently. He cursed one more time, and headed over to the bathroom.

_**A/N: I'm sorry about all these short chapters. Sadface. I'm just horrible at writing these days. Because my ideas take place in the future man. THE FUTURE. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the super duper long wait! I just got so carried away with One Night! And then school came around again! So here is a short, filler update with a nice awkward moment! Enjoy!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"I hate this." Carol said flatly as she stared at her history book. "Why do they do this to me." She sighed, leaning against Daryl. "Do me a favor and kill me?"

"I ain't doin' that." Daryl looked up at the sky. "Sorry. But ya wanted to become a teacher. Your own fault. They do shit like that."

"But a ten page minimum essay on both world wars? Thats just cruel." Carol pouted.

"Ya gotta do it. Best get to it." Daryl smirked. "I think I'll go get an ice cream and eat it infront of you while you work." Daryl stood up. Carol reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back onto the grass.

"Not a chance! I'm being tortured enough with this paper!" Carol crossed her arms. "You're staying here and keeping me company."

"Sure, torture me while you're at it." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Why don't ya just take a break. Ya been workin' on this for three days straight now. It ain't due till next week right? Well its Friday night have a little fun or somethin'."

"Like what kind of fun? What kind of fun can a 19 year old have? I'm not old enough to go to the bar, I have no money, Lori and Andrea are out with Rick and Shane, all I have is you!" Carol exclaimed.

"Well thanks." Daryl muttered. "Why don't ya go to the park or somethin'? Just go nuts."

"Okay, lets go. We're going to the park. And we're going to act like children and go down the slide." Carol stood up. "Wait here while I put my books back in the room. Or you can come with me, it doesn't really matter." She started walking towards the doors. She heard footsteps behind her. "You're going to drive too." She called back and hurried up the steps. She held the door open for him. She made her way down the hallway and opened the door to her dorm room. She placed her books on her bed and grabbed a sweater. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

"I aint goin' down that damn slide." Daryl crossed his arms and shook his head. "Ya can act like a child if ya want but I ain't gonna make a fool of myself."

"No one is even here Daryl! Please! For me?" Carol pleaded, looking at him with puppy eyes. He shook his head. "You're no fun. Fine, then go on the swings with me." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the swingset.

"Woman, I ain't goin' on anythin'!" Daryl protested.

"Well, can you atleast push me on the swing?" Carol sat down on the swing. He looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm waiting." Carol sang.

"God damn it." Daryl growled, walking around to the back of the swing. "Ya better make this up to me." He muttered, and started pushing her. She laughed just like a little girl would. He couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.

"Okay okay! Too high now!" Carol laughed again. Daryl leaned against the frame of the structure. Once she finally came to a stop, she looked over to Daryl. "Will you go on the slide with me now? Please?"

"What part of no don't ya get?" Daryl asked.

"You're no fun." Carol rolled her eyes. "I'm going to try something. I need you to stand at the bottom of the slide in the horrible possibility that I die."

"Maybe ya shouldn't try it if you're gonna die." Daryl stood up straight.

"Girls just want to have fun, Daryl." Carol smirked and ran off to the play structure. Daryl couldn't even find the words to explain how ridiculous that joke was. He walked over to the slide and waited for her. He saw her throw down her sneakers.

"The fuck are ya doin'?" Daryl asked, watching as she stood at the top of the slide.

"Surfing." She smirked. "Now, I'm probably going to die." Carol chuckled.

Daryl scoffed, and waited to see what she was going to do. All of the sudden, she started sliding down on her feet. This was not going to end well. When she got to the bottom of the slide she flew forward. "Jesus!" Daryl fell backwards onto the sand, Carol falling ontop of him. "The fuck were ya thinkin' woman?"

"Sorry! I didn't... I didn't think that would happen..." Carol's heart was racing as she stared down at him. She was too stunned to move, which made the whole situation more awkward. "It was a stupid idea..."

"Damn right it was." Daryl did not like this at all, yet at the same time, he did.

She started remembering that night a few weeks ago when they were in the back of his truck. They were in a similar position, the only difference being that their lips weren't connected. She recalled everything, the way their lips moved perfectly together, the way his tongue felt wrapping around hers. Was it getting hotter outside? Her face was starting to turn bright red, so she quickly got off of him and went to find her shoes.

He noticed her cheeks start to turn a rosey color, so he knew she was probably thinking about the exact same thing he was. She was totally embarrassed at what they did, he knew that much. She called it a mistake after all. Maybe it was just a mistake.

"So, uhm, lets go back now." Carol refused to look at him.

"Uh yeah. Okay." Daryl nodded.

The car ride back had never been so awkward.

* * *

Lori hated the tension in the room. Carol and Andrea were still angry with one another, not that she could blame Carol. What Andrea had done was out of line.

"Hey Lori, can you tell Carol I can't concentrate on my studying because of her constant scribbling?" Andrea glared over in Carol's direction. Lori sighed. Did they have to start again?

"Lori, can you tell Andrea that I need to finish this paper, and it would be appreciated if she shut her mouth?" Carol glared right back.

Lori had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. "You both need to stop!" She raised her voice. "I'm tired of being the messenger. I'm tired of you two fighting all the time. Andrea, what you did was out of line. Carol, you're at fault too. You didn't have to attack her. Both of you are at fault. Just make up already because you're seriously driving me crazy and pissing me off!" Lori took a breath after her long speech.

Carol knew that Lori was right, but she didn't want to apolagize until Andrea apolagized about slamming Daryl like that. "I'll apolagize once she does." Carol said quietly, staring down at her paper.

"No way. You first." Andrea stated.

"Enough!" Lori cried. "I can't stand to be around you two right now. I need some air." Lori sighed in frustration, and stormed out of the room. She needed some way to get them to be friends again. It had all started with Daryl and Shane. Maybe if she could get them to apolagize, or atleast fake it for their sake, then Carol and Andrea would be alright. She rushed out of the building, jogging across the grass towards the boys dorm. She passed by Daryl, and stopped. "Daryl!" She called to him. He turned to look at her. "Come here." Daryl looked around before making his way over to her.

"What?" Daryl asked. What did she want from him?

"I need you and Shane to say sorry to one another." Lori said, hoping he wouldn't question it.

"Fuck that." Daryl growled. No way was he apolagizing to that asshole.

"Please. I'm going to talk to Shane, too. If you could even fake it, for Carol's sake." Lori pleaded with him. "All her and Andrea do is fight. I hate seeing them like that. You don't even have to talk to each other, just go along with my story. And convince Carol to apolagize, and then Shane can convince Andrea. Please, Daryl."

"Alright." Daryl held his hands up. "Anythin' to get ya to shut your trap." Lori smiled in victory. "Where is Carol?"

"In the room. But wait until I text you. I need to get Andrea out of there." Lori started heading off towards Rick's dorm room. Shane would more than likely be there. The more she thought about it, the more she realized. This plan could work not only for Andrea and Carol's relationship, but Carol's relationship with Daryl. It would give them some time alone. She chuckled. Maybe those two could get their feelings sorted out. It was obvious to everyone they were in love. Her and Rick spent a few times talking about it. The way they looked at each other, it was exactly the way she and Rick looked at each other. The only thing standing in their way was the stubborn, hard headed attitudes they both had.

_**A/N: This is a short chapter because, well, I didn't want to get too far into it haha! So yeah! Next chapter I am going to start working on right now! Sorry for the super long wait on this!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N: I'm sorry I lied about starting this chapter right away. I'm starting it now though. Yeah. Okay, enjoy!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol flinched a little as Andrea slammed the door behind her. Shane had called her and said he wanted to talk to her. Carol sighed, and placed her books beside her on the bed. She figured now was a good time to have her shower. She grabbed her pajamas before heading into the washroom. She groaned when she walked in. It was a mess. Lori's makeup kit was on the counter, and a few of it's contents were scattered around the sink. Andrea's curling iron was lying on the other side of the counter. Figures she would have to clean up everything. She set her pajamas on lid of the laundry basket, and started to clean up the area. She opened the cabinet and placed Lori's makeup inside it. She wrapped the cord around the curling iron, and put it under the sink.

Finally, she could start her shower.

* * *

Daryl leaned against the tree, waiting for the text from Lori. She sure was taking her sweet time. It was almost ten. Surely Carol would be getting ready for bed. He didn't want to wake her up or anything.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, and looked at the screen. Her text said go for it. He only had one question. Why had she put a winking face afterwards? He shrugged. He shoved his phone back in his pocket, and walked to the stairs. He opened the door, and headed down the hallway to Carol's room. Gently, he knocked on the door.

* * *

Carol just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed, and grabbed her robe. She tied it quicky, and rushed out of the bathroom. Probably Lori or Andrea. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Daryl standing there. She felt herself start blushing. "Daryl, what are you doing here?"

Daryl was stunned when she opened the door. Here she was, standing there infront of him in a robe. Her hair was dripping wet, and it was sticking to her face. She must have just gotten out of the shower, which meant she probably didn't have any clothes under that robe. He looked down at the floor, hiding his now red face behind his hair. "I uh, just wanted to talk to ya."

"Oh, well, come in." Carol stepped out of the way, letting him enter the room. The closed the door behind her. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Wanted to say that ya should make up with Andrea." Daryl said, sitting down on her bed. "Actually, Lori wanted me to say it. She got this genius plan to trick the both of ya into apolagizin'. Thinks if we convince ya, the two of ya will forget about everythin'. I only agreed because she wouldn't shut the fuck up." Daryl shrugged.

"So that's why Shane called her earlier, I assume?" Carol shook her head. "Just like Lori." She sighed.

"I ain't gonna make ya apolagize if ya don't wanna." Daryl looked over at her books. He picked one up, and flipped through it. "How the fuck can ya read this shit? Hell I can barely read a page of somethin' before givin' up out of boredom."

Carol laughed. "I want to be a teacher, Daryl. I'm going to have to read to the kids. Besides, I like reading. But I'm more into romance novels."

"You're such a girl." Daryl smirked.

"Well I should hope so." Carol kicked his leg lightly. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me? Or did you just come here because of Lori?"

"Pretty much just cause of her." Daryl admitted. "Unless ya want me stay."

"It is getting late. Maybe we'll talk some more tomorrow." Carol smiled. Daryl just nodded, standing up. She followed him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Daryl."

"Night." Daryl walked down the hall. Carol smiled, and started to close the door when Andrea burst in. She didn't say anything to Carol, and just stormed into the washroom and slammed the door. Carol had never been more confused. Clearly she was upset.

Then Carol remembered, her clothes were in the bathroom. She sighed, and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Andrea?"

* * *

Andrea slammed the door as she left the dorm room. She headed outside. She passed by Daryl, but paid no attention to him. She walked across the grass, and up the steps towards Shane's dorm. She passed through the row of doors until she came to the last one. She knocked, and Shane opened the door. Andrea smiled. "You wanted to talk to me babe?"

"Yeah." Shane nodded, stepping out of the way so Andrea could come inside. "This thing you have going on with Carol. You should just give it a rest and forgive her. I mean, the fight wasn't between you two, it was between me and Daryl. But we put that past us." That was a lie, obviously. He hated the redneck with a passion. He was only doing this because Lori asked him to. Soon enough, she would realize that Rick wasn't worth her attention, and he was what she needed.

"Really?" Andrea asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. She did miss Carol, but she couldn't get over those things she had said. About Shane. Maybe she should ask him. It was eating away at her heart.

"Of course." Shane grinned at her.

"Can I ask you something, Shane?" Andrea took a step closer to him. He nodded. "Well... It's been really bothering me, something Carol said. She told me that... You look at other girls when I'm not looking. Is that true?"

Shit, he had been caught. He had lied to her many times before, perhaps he could lie his way out of this one too. "Now Andrea..."

"Do you?" Andrea took a step back. That look in his eye, it was almost like fear.

"Andrea I've never cheated on you." Shane thought maybe he could change the subject so he wouldn't have to answer that.

"That isn't what I asked you Shane!" Andrea felt tears in her eyes. "Answer honestly, do you, or do you not, look at other girls?"

"It isn't like I've tried anything!" Shane argued.

"Well you're not denying that you have!" Andrea was heartbroken. "You're my boyfriend. You shouldn't even think about other girls!"

"I'm sure Rick looks at other girls too! He isn't perfect for Lori either!" Shane was trying his hardest to convince her to stick around. Shane Walsh didn't get dumped.

"This isn't about Rick or Lori!" Andrea wiped at her eye. "You know what? I'm done. Staring at other girls is just as bad as cheating! Have a nice life with those other girls, Shane!" Andrea stormed out of the dorm. She ran down the hallway, and back outside. She nearly ran into Daryl when she entered her dorm. She pushed past Carol in the room, and fled to the bathroom. She slammed and locked the door behind her before leaning back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her knees. She had never been more heartbroken.

Andrea heard the knock on the door. She knew it was Carol. Had she come to say I told you so? She sighed, wiping at her eyes. She opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Carol was concerned at this point. Had something happened?

"Oh, just peachy. I've always wanted to find out my boyfriend isn't satisfied with me. I've always wanted to find out he looks at other girls all the time." Andrea glared. "Of course you already knew that. Just get it over with." Andrea crossed her arms, expecting Carol to start laughing.

Andrea was caught by surprise when Carol threw her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Andrea." She said quietly. "I'm sorry for everything."

Andrea returned the hug. "I'm sorry too Carol. I shouldn't have been such a bitch like I was."

"It's okay. So... Are we good again?" Carol stepped back.

"Yes." Andrea smiled. "I felt horrible the entire time."

"Me too." Carol admitted. "But we're girls, and when we're pissed, we hold grudges. Doesn't matter what its for, either."

Andrea laughed and agreed. "You're right on that."

"Now, do you mind if I get my clothes? I kind of want to get out of this heavy robe." Carol chuckled.

"Oh, of course! Sorry." Andrea stepped out of the bathroom. Carol smiled, and walked into the bathroom. She was glad they made up. She was tired of fighting after all. She felt sorry for Andrea having to break up with Shane, but she figured it was only a matter of time before it happened. He was a real jerk, and Andrea deserved a hell of a lot better. She was too good for Shane. Maybe now she could find someone who was perfect for her.

* * *

"Hey Milton!" Carol called out as she saw him walking across the court yard. "Come have lunch with me and Daryl!" She smiled at him. She heard Daryl groan, and she elbowed his stomach. "Be nice to him. He barely has friends."

"Maybe he don't want to sit with us." Daryl argued. He wanted her to himself. Between Lori and Andrea, classes, and her homework he barely got to spend any time with her.

"Daryl." She warned. "My birthday is tomorrow. Consider it an early birthday present." She grinned at him. Daryl rolled his eyes and returned to eating his burger. "Sit down Milton." Carol patted the patch of grass next to her.

Milton adjusted his glasses, and quietly sat down. "I really don't want to intrude..." He said.

"Oh you're not intruding." Carol looked over to Daryl. "Right?"

"Right." Daryl mumbled.

"See. It's perfectly fine for you to sit here." Milton just nodded, and bit into his sandwich. He always felt uneasy around Daryl Dixon. He feared if he said the wrong thing to Carol, he would get murdered. Everyone knew how protective he was of Carol. "Oh! I got my history paper back today. I got an A! I can't believe it!" Carol clapped her hands. "What a great gift on a friday right?"

"Shoulda been an A+, after all, ya worked so damn long on it." Daryl muttered.

"I don't mind that. An A is just fine with me." Carol smiled. "I'm happy."

"I suppose that is all that matters, right Daryl?" Milton tried to make conversation.

"Guess so." Daryl shrugged.

"Lori and Andrea are taking me out to dinner tonight. Do you want to come with us, Milton?" Carol asked. She liked Milton, and wanted to spend more time with him. He always seemed so lonely. He was a great friend to her and she wanted him around more. Maybe if he got to know her friends he could be included in more things.

"If you want me to I guess." Milton agreed.

"Excellent!" Carol grinned, taking a bite of her apple.

"What 'bout me? Ya didn't think to invite me?" Daryl glared at her. He was her best friend, wasn't he? Now he was being replaced by Milton?

"I didn't think I had to invite you. You're my best friend, isn't it obvious I'd want you to come with?" Carol tilted her head.

"Still woulda been nice if ya made a formal invitation." Daryl smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please Daryl, would you grace me with your presence at my birthday dinner, pretty please? You're my best friend and without you I will never have a good time. Please Daryl!" Carol said sarcastically.

"Well, if ya insist." Carol punched him in the shoulder.

"Smart ass." She murmed.

"Watch the language missy." Daryl nudged her.

"Oh shut up." Carol stuck her tongue out at him.

Milton was slightly fascinated by their little interaction. They joked so easily with each other. Had he not been one of Carol's friends, he could have guessed the two of them were dating. Perhaps they had an interest in each other? He wasn't sure, but they would make an excellent pair. They were so much alike after all.

* * *

"Ready to go Carol?" Lori asked as she grabbed her purse. She was excited to get to the restaurant, seeing as she had a surprise waiting for her. Carol would surely be thrilled.

"Yep, all set." Carol smiled. She walked out wearing a knee length spaghetti strap dress. It was a dark purple. She also had a small jacket over her shoulders to keep her from freezing. It was the beginning of winter after all.

"Great. The boys are waiting for us in the parking lot." Aside from Daryl and Milton, Rick was also attending the dinner. Both Carol and Andrea had refused to let Shane go. Daryl had decided strongly against it as well, which Carol had expected. "Come on." Lori walked out of the dorm, and led the way to the parking lot. "Hello boys!" Lori laughed as they walked towards the parking lot. "Doesn't the birthday girl look pretty tonight?"

Daryl was in awe of Carol. Her hair perfectly framed her face, and her eyes were so bright. The dress she wore complimented every part of her. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he took in her beauty. He met her eyes, and she smiled at him. God how he loved that smile. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Carol felt tears in her eyes as she walked into the restaurant. There, standing just a few feet away from her, was her old friend Jacqui. She had missed her so much. She ran up and threw her arms around her friend. "Jacqui! I have missed you so much!"

"Hey there girly. I missed you too." Jacqui smiled. "You look beautiful by the way!"

"Thanks." Carol took a step back. "How did you get here?"

"My car." Jacqui grinned. Carol chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Lori called me up. Said she wanted to surprise you. So I agreed to head out for the night."

"Lori!" Carol smiled and gave Lori a hug. "How did you even get a hold of Jacqui?"

"I stole your phone while you were in the shower." Lori winked.

Carol sighed, and just shook her head. "Well, lets sit down."

* * *

"So, which one of them is your boyfriend?" Jacqui nudged Carol as they walked towards her car. She had her gift in the back seat.

"None of them!" Carol blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend Jacqui."

"That's a real shame. I noticed that Dixon boy was looking at you quite a lot. Is there something going on between you two you are trying to keep secret?" Jacqui chuckled, unlocking the car door. "You can tell me if you want. Who am I going to tell?"

"There isn't anything between us like that Jacqui." Carol was uncomfortable talking about this. "Atleast, not with him."

"So you like him then?" Jacqui glanced back as she reached into the back seat.

"Maybe..." Carol sighed.

"Well you should make your move then girly. Maybe it'll be worth it." Jacqui handed her a neatly wrapped box. Carol opened it and pulled out a beautiful red top. "I hope it fits."

"It's wonderful Jacqui! Thank you so much!" Carol smiled and gave Jacqui a hug. "I'll wear it tomorrow."

"Have a big date tomorrow?" Jacqui smirked. Carol just rolled her eyes.

_**A/N: More or less a drabble of nothingness. Not much Caryl. Caryl in the future, I promise my dear ones. Also, whats going to come of Andrea? Her and Shane not together? What? Find out in future chapters! :D**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N: It's Carol's birthday this chapter! Woot woot! Haha, enjoy!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Happy birthday!" Lori and Andrea jumped onto Carol's bed. Carol nearly had a heart attack. "The big 2-0!" Andrea laughed and sat down at the foot of the bed. "You're getting old Carol!"

"Not that old." Carol huffed, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes. "Besides, you're twenty. Both you and Lori. How can I be the old one if you're both older than me? How does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense." Lori grinned, hopping off the bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a card. "Here you go. Me and Andrea got it for you." She handed the envelope to Carol. She pulled out the card first, a big smile on her face as she read the kind words. Next, she pulled out a gift card. "It's a one hundred dollar gift card to that cute little boutique near the cafe. We all pitched in. Me, Andrea, Rick, Daryl, even Milton helped out."

"Thank you so much." Carol smiled, getting out of bed. She wrapped her arms around Lori. "You don't know how much this means." She moved toward Andrea, pulling her into a hug as well.

"It's not problem." Andrea smiled. "We had to get you something. It's your birthday after all!"

"I would have been happy with a simple happy birthday wish." Carol chuckled.

"Go on now. Go get ready and dolled up. You want to look good for Daryl don't you?" Lori winked. Carol blushed and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Daryl felt an instant relief as he put the cigarette to his lips. He had run out so long ago, and he was so busy with school he didn't have time to buy anymore. When he went to get Carol's gift at the store, he stopped at a gas station and bought a pack. God he missed his cigarettes. He leaned against his truck, waiting for Carol to show up. She called him about twenty minutes earlier saying she wanted him to take her shopping. He hated shopping, but it was her birthday. He wasn't going to say no to her.

"I thought I told you smoking is bad for you." Carol crossed her arms. He hadn't even noticed her approach. The cigarette dropped from his hand as he stared at her. She was wearing a red crop top and jean shorts. It was an unusually warm day for December, which is why she was wearing what she was. She had a coat hanging on her arm just in case it got colder. He felt his heart beating faster as he looked at the exposed skin on her stomach. "You dropped something." Carol grinned, pointing to the cigarette that had fell on his shoe. He glanced down and noticed his shoe had caught on fire.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted, quickly beating it out. He glared up at her as she giggled. "It ain't fuckin' funny." He growled.

"It's a little funny." Carol chuckled. "Now come on. I want to go shopping."

"My foot was on fire, ya really think I wanna go shoppin'?"

"You can get a new pair of shoes." Carol winked, opened the door to his truck. She heard him mutter something before walking around to the driver side.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." Daryl murmered before backing out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Do they have somewhere I can smash my head in?" Daryl asked. They had been here for two hours already. He was hungry, he was tired, and he was annoyed. Why was it that women had to take forever when shopping?

"Oh come on Daryl. We haven't been here that long." She rolled her eyes, browsing through the different pairs of shoes.

"Two hours is a long fuckin' time." Daryl growled. "And I'm hungry."

"Fine. Just a few more minutes." Carol sighed.

"Shouldn't be much of a problem. Ya already got five tops, three pairs of jeans, and a pair of shoes. What more do ya need?" He asked. He was impatient.

"You aren't a girl, you wouldn't understand our needs." Carol stuck her tongue out at him.

Daryl just snorted in response.

"Okay, fine. I'll go pay for it now. Come on." Carol grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the register. He felt strange when she didn't let go of his hand.

"That comes to one hundred and twenty dollars." The lady behind the register smiled. Carol bit her lip and looked over at Daryl. She didn't have twenty dollars. She thought the gift card would be enough.

"Do you have twenty dollars?" Carol asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

"Leaves me with ten bucks woman. Looks like we're gonna be sharin' a meal from a burger joint." He handed her the twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you." Carol smiled, handing the woman the gift card and money. She took the bag of clothes, and started to walk away when the woman started to speak.

"So nice to see a couple who look out for one another. I can tell you truely love each other. And at such a young age. Have a nice day." Before either could say anything the lady turned into the back room.

* * *

"Well that was..." Carol stared straight ahead.

"Awkward?" Daryl asked, glancing at her as they drove to the nearest burger joint. Carol just nodded. "Come on. I'm starvin'." Daryl hopped out of the truck and waited for her. Together, they walked into the small diner. "Pick somethin' under ten bucks for us to eat."

"Uhm..." Carol eyed the menu, looking over each item. "Maybe we could-" She was cut off by a loud, booming voice.

"Well well well! Looky here!" Daryl froze. He knew that voice. But what the fuck was it doing in this town. "Never thought I'd run into ya baby bro." Daryl flinched a little as his big brother Merle threw an arm around him. He messed up his hair.

"Fuck." Daryl growled, pushing away from his brother. "The fuck you doin' here Merle?" He did not want this. He didn't want Merle around to make a horrible impression on Carol. After witnessing his brother she'd run off for sure.

"I was just passin' through." Merle grinned. "Who's the pretty piece of ass ya go with ya?"

Daryl was angered at the look Merle gave Carol. He saw her as another quick fuck. Like hell he'd let his brother anywhere near Carol. He stepped infront of her, shielding her from Merle. "Leave her alone Merle." Daryl warned. He had taken a lot of crap from Merle over the years. He was pushed around by his big brother since he learned to speak. Not anymore.

"What? I was just admirin' a pretty lady." Merle winked at Carol. Carol grabbed Daryl's arm as she stared at the large man infront of them.

"Yeah well ya best cut it out. She ain't lookin' for someone like ya." Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"I believe the lady can speak for herself Darylina." Merle stepped around Daryl. "What do ya say sweet thing? Wanna have a go at ol' Merle here?"

Daryl protectively wrapped his arm around her. "I'm fuckin' warnin' ya Merle. Leave her alone and go back home where ya belong."

"Shit Darylina. All ya had to do was say she belonged to ya. Woulda left her alone then." Merle smacked his back.

Daryl didn't say anything. If it would get Merle to leave her alone, he would go along with it. He suspected Carol would say something, but she didn't. She only gripped him tighter. "Well I guess I better get headin' home, ey baby bro? I'll be back. Have fun at that hell of a place called university." He grinned before walking out of the diner.

"Your brother?" Carol finally spoke.

"He's a jackass, I know." Daryl sighed. "About the shit he was sayin'-"

"You don't have to explain." Carol smiled. "Just buy us the number four combo and all is well." Carol chuckled, keeping her arm locked with his.

"Anyone ever tell ya how bossy ya can be?" Daryl asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Only you." Carol stared up at him with big blue eyes. "Because only you can get away with it."

* * *

"How was your date with Daryl?" Lori grinned as Carol walked into the room. Instantly her face flushed and she looked down. "Good I would assume. You've been gone quite a while."

"It wasn't a date Lori." Carol said quietly.

"Denial." Lori sang out.

"Where is Andrea?" Carol changed the subject.

"Oh, Milton is helping her with a project. They're in the same science course." Lori smiled.

"Maybe they're the ones on the date." Carol chuckled.

"Right." Lori shook her head.

* * *

Carol sighed as she read the very short text from her father. All it said was "Happy birthday" nothing special. Nothing heart felt. Just a simple happy birthday. Her friends she had known for only three months had put more effort into a birthday message than her own father. She suspected he was busy working, as he usually was. Her family was far from special. Her father always worked, and her mother always cleaned the house. They rarely had time for her.

Her phone went off in her hands, and a little envelope popped up, signalling she had a new message. The corners of her lips twitched upward as she saw it was from Daryl. "Are you busy?" was his message. She replied to him, telling him she had nothing going on at the moment. "Be there in five." She closed her phone and looked to Lori.

"Lori do you have anything planned?" Carol hated to ask her friend to leave, but she liked when it was just her and Daryl.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" Lori chuckled. "Was it Daryl who texted you?"

"Maybe." Carol looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Lori smiled. "If you want to make him stay longer, ask him to watch a movie. I can stay with Rick for a while if you would like."

"I don't have any movies." Carol looked up.

"Don't worry. I do." Lori kneeled down and searched through her drawer. "Here. This is a romance movie. Watch it with him. Really brings people together." Lori winked before getting up and leaving the room. Carol looked down at the movie case. "The Notebook" was the title. Definitely a classic romance movie. Her head snapped up when she heard the knock at the door.

Quickly, she made her way over and opened the door. Daryl stood there, looking down at his shoes. Carol smiled. "Hey." She said. "Come on." She motioned for him to enter the room.

"Lori ain't here?" Daryl asked, looking around the room.

"Nope. She went off with Rick a few minutes ago. And Andrea is with Milton getting help with a project. Just you and me." She shrugged.

Daryl looked up at her through his shaggy hair. "Fine with me." He shrugged, his hand in his pocket. He was turning the little box over and over. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he was asking her to marry him, which would be a stupid thing to do seeing as they weren't even close to being in a relationship.

"So..." Carol rocked back and forth on her feet. "What do you want to do?"

"I uh... Got ya a gift." He searched her eyes for a reaction.

"Really? But I thought that gift card was your gift to me along with everyone elses?" Carol was quite surprised he would go out and get her a gift after pitching in for the gift card.

"Thought ya deserved more." Daryl chewed on his nail. "Close your eyes." Carol tilted her head, but obeyed and closed her eyes. He took out the box, carefully taking the piece of jewelery out. He walked around behind her, and slowly put the necklace around her neck.

Carol felt Daryl's fingers graze against her neck, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Alright. Open 'em." Daryl took a step back. Carol looked down at the necklace dangling from her neck. There was a heart charm with the letter "C" for Carol. She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. He probably didn't realize, but it meant so much to her. Especially coming from him.

She turned around, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Daryl. It's beautiful. I love it."

"Ain't nothin'." Daryl mumbled, returning the embrace.

"Will you stay?" She asked quietly, looking up at him. She kept her arms around his waist. "I wanted to watch a movie."

"If ya want me to." Daryl agreed. She smiled, and grabbed the DVD out of it's case. She popped it in and ran over to turn off the lights. She crawled onto the bed, and patted the spot next to her. Daryl kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed. He leaned against the head board, trying to get comfortable. He lifted his legs onto the bed, stretching them out infront of him. Carol found the remote and pressed play.

Carol moved closer to him, snuggling up to his side. She rested her head against his shoulder as she prepared for the movie. She felt Daryl tense beside her. He probably didn't want her this close. Just as she was about to move away, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. She smiled slightly, relaxing against his body. She never realized before how muscular he was. And he smelled so good. She let out a breath. She needed to calm down.

* * *

Carol always loved these romantic parts in movies. But she remember as a teenager, she always felt so alone. There would be couples around her in the theatre, being all lovey together as they watched. She had never had anyone to do that with. She looked up at Daryl, and he seemed to be completely bored with the movie. Men usually were. She chuckled to herself. He turned his head to look at her, and her breath caught in her throat. He was inches away from her face.

* * *

Daryl hated these sappy movies. All about happy, loving couples and all that other romantic shit. It was so annoying. When he heard the chuckle beside him, he turned to look at the woman the sound came from. He never realized how close she was. Panic started to set in, but he was completely frozen.

* * *

Carol could feel his hot breath on her lips. All she had to do was lean in. If she did, what would happen? What if he pushed her away. She wouldn't know what to do. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. They almost ruined it once before. She bit her lip as she stared into his panic filled eyes.

His eyes, however, didn't meet hers. They were looking slightly down. Was he staring at her lips? He couldn't be, it was probably her imagination. But lord, she really wanted to kiss him. The whole mood was right. Romantic movie, dimly lit room. It was all so perfect.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Slowly, she leaned in closer, her eyes closing. Her lips brushed against his, and it sent a wave of electricity through her. Finally, Carol closed the small gap between them.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Send the hate haha! The recent Caryl photo just sent all sorts of feels my way. I was in slight shock for a bit, and then serious tears! Too many feels. I'm so passionate about this ship. Season 4, our season am I write Carylers?! Awesome! Anyway, R&R lovelies!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**One Day At A Time**

**Chapter 11**

_**A/N: You guys liked the cliffhanger, didn't you. Totally. Enjoy this chapter!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl's eyes widened as she leaned in. He was completely frozen when her lips touched his. He didn't know how to react right now. When they had made out in the back of his truck, he was basically drunk, and so was she. He didn't really have much control over what he was doing.

But neither one of them was drunk now. His heart started to race, what the hell did he do? Did he kiss her back? Fuck! All of this was so complicated to him.

Both of them heard the door open, and Carol jumped a mile away. Daryl nearly fell off the bed he jumped so much. Andrea stood in the doorway, her face flustered as she looked between the too. "I'm so sorry I didn't know!" She apolagized quickly. "I just came to get my purse is all!"

Carol wanted to run and hide. This was worse than when they discovered the hickey on her neck. She would never hear the end of this one.

"Sorry again!" Andrea quickly grabbed her purse and bolted, closing the door behind her. Great, now everything would be incredibly awkward. Carol sat back down on the bed, and buried her face in her hands. She groaned, refusing to look at him.

Daryl had no idea what to do now. This was embarrassing for both of them. How did he go about comforting her now? He needed to somehow show her it was okay. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss her, but of course he had to cower last second and cause her further humiliation. He sighed, and reached out for her. "Hey..."

"I'm sorry, Daryl. Just... I want to be alone." He heard her say. Wonderful, he fucked up, again. He only nodded, getting off the bed. He didn't say anything to her as he left the room. When he got outside, he kicked at the ground. Way to go you royal fuck up was all he could think of as he stormed off towards his dorm.

Carol wasn't angry at Daryl, she couldn't be. It was her fault coming onto him like that. She should have known better. She laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was she going to do now? Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it close to her chest. What an idiot she was.

* * *

The door opened, and in walked Andrea and Lori. Lori ran over to her bed and smirked. "So how did it go? I heard Andrea walked in on you two making out."

Carol just looked at Lori. She had no words. She didn't feel like explaining. Instead, she just rolled onto her side, and stared out the window. Rain pelted the glass. The weather was exactly like her mood. Lousy.

* * *

Milton could sense something was wrong with Carol. Her head was down, and she was completely silent. Usually, she would say something to him. A hello at least, but not today. He cleared his throat. "Something the matter, Carol?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at her. She mumbled something he couldn't understand. "Say again?"

When she lifted her head, he could see her eyes were red. He didn't want to say anything to her about it, though. "I said I fucked up." Milton was taken aback by her language. She never spoke like that unless she was really upset.

"Uhm, might I ask how?" Milton blinked, waiting for her to respond.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Carol sighed, resting her head on the desk once more.

* * *

Carol walked out of the dorm room and made her way down the hall. She had decided to go for a run. She had her shorts and tank top on. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had her music ready. When she got outside, she saw Daryl making his way towards her. She didn't try to run or hide like she had most of the day. She had come to terms with what happened. Sure, she was still embarrassed by it, but she wasn't going to beat herself up over it anymore. As he walked up, she gave him a warm smile.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked, tilting his head.

"For a run. Want to join me?" Carol asked, fixing her ponytail. "Could be fun. Get rid of all the energy and stay fit you know?"

Daryl just shrugged. "Guess so." He didn't really want to, but hell he had missed her. "Where to?"

"Along the trail." She smiled. "Come on Dixon, lets get moving!" She called as she started to run. She laughed as he ran after her. She put one earbud into her ear, listening to the music.

"So, ya invite me to go runnin' with ya, then ya ignore me?" Daryl asked as she switched the song. "How fuckin' fair is that?"

"Very fair." Carol grinned. "It's inspirational workout music. You know, like Eye Of The Tiger."

"Ya gotta be kiddin'." Daryl rolled his eyes. She was quite a girl. He had to love that about her.

* * *

"Okay! Okay I need a break!" Carol leaned against the tree, her breathing heavy. She had run long enough. "Five minutes, please." She sank down to the ground, sweat dripping from her face. At least she got a good workout.

"Oh what happened? Thought ya was all tough and wanted to keep runnin' even after I wanted a break. Well not this time, get up! We ain't got that far to go! Ya can keep goin' five minutes! Then we're back at campus! Come on Carol!" Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She groaned in protest, but he ignored her. "Just a little further then ya can rest in the comfort of your own bed! Lets go!" He started running down the path. He heard Carol running behind him. It wasn't until he heard her scream that he turned around to check on her. She was on the ground, holding her knee. He ran up to her and knelt down. "What the fuck happened?"

"I... I was trying to... Catch up to you and I tripped. My knee landed right on a rock..." She moved her hands, revealing her very badly scraped knee. Blood was trickling down her leg.

"Fuck!" Daryl growled. He shouldn't have pushed her so hard. He should've stayed by her instead of running ahead. "Come on." He said, scooping her up in his arms. "I'll get ya back. Just hold on." Carol nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She held on as he ran down the path. It didn't take long to reach the street. When the road was clear, he made his way across.

"I think I can walk now, Daryl." Carol protested as he continued to run towards her dorm.

"S'fine. My fault this happened." He mumbled. He struggled to pull open the door, but managed. When he arrived at her dorm, he kicked the door, hoping Lori or Andrea would open it. Lori appeared in the doorway, and he pushed past her, moving towards the bathroom.

"My god what happened?" Lori stared at Carol's knee. The blood had now dried.

"I fell, no big deal." Carol sighed, wishing he would set her down now. She was able to walk to the bathroom herself. She was fully capable of taking care of the rest.

But, Daryl carried her into the bathroom. He kicked the door closed, and set her down on the counter. She rolled her eyes as he grabbed a cloth. "I can do this by myself, you know. It's a scaped knee, not a broken leg."

"Don't care." Daryl ran the cloth under warm water. He pressed the damp cloth to her skin, and carefully cleaned off the blood. "Where ya keep the bandages?" Carol pointed to the cabinet. He grabbed the box and picked out the biggest bandage. Gently, he placed it on her skin. Looking up into her blue eyes, he spoke. "Better?"

Carol couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, all better. You didn't have to, you know. But thank you."

"Was my fault, so yeah, I did have to." Daryl sighed. She had that beautiful glow right now, the one she got after she just ran. Her cheeks were rosy, and her skin shined. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Carol's eyes closed as soon as his lips touched her own. She wasted no time kissing him back. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, but god she hoped it was real. Her arms slid around him, and she pulled him as close as she could. Her heart started to beat faster when she felt his hands rest on her waist. If there was a god, please let nothing interrupt this moment.

Daryl slowly pulled away from her, unable to process what just happened. Had he really done that? Had they actually just kissed? And without an interruption? Were things just going to get awkward now? Did he fuck everything up again? So many bad thoughts were filling his mind, he wasn't able to think about the good things that could happen from this moment.

"Daryl?" Carol asked, louder this time. He looked so lost. When he looked at her, he looked almost scared. She gave him a warm smile. "Are you okay?"

"I fucked up didn't I..." He muttered, taking a step away from her.

"No." Carol shook her head, hopping off the counter. She smiled, and lightly kissed his cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong." She giggled. "In fact, I would be perfectly okay with you doing that again."

He tried to stop the smirk from spreading across his face. "Really?" She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was about to go in for the second time when there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything alright? Carol you're not hurt too badly are you?" Lori's voice was muffled through the door.

Carol sighed. "I'm fine Lori. You can leave now."

Of course, Lori wasn't going to listen. She opened the door, and a grin spread across her face as she saw the two of them. "Oh, I get it now." Lori laughed. "Carol, honey, it's a school night. You shouldn't be having boys over at this hour."

Carol groaned, stepping away from Daryl. "You are with Rick all the time."

"That's true." Lori nodded. "Look, had I known you two were in the middle of something I would have left. But I'll tell you what, I'll leave and you can have the whole place to yourself."

"Nah, I better get goin' anyway." Daryl mumbled. Lori had already ruined the moment. "See ya later Carol." He stepped past the two of them and left.

Carol glared at Lori, crossing her arms. "You and Andrea really know how to ruin moments, don't you?"

"I'm sorry!" Lori held her hands up. "You two just choose the wrong times, thats all!"

Carol shook her head, walking past Lori. "It doesn't matter."

"Just, don't go all distant from each other. I didn't mean to intrude, honest. I was just worried you were really hurt." Lori sat down on the bed across from Carol. "We'll try to stay away from you two. Deal?"

Carol gave her a small smile. "I don't believe you, but okay, deal."

"Great!" Lori hugged Carol tightly.

"Lori! There is this thing called air! I need it!" Lori let go.

"I can't wait to tell Andrea and Rick!" Lori squealed. "Oh I'm so happy this finally happened! You two are so cute together."

"We're not together Lori..." Carol said. They had only kissed, it didn't declare them a couple right away, did it? Didn't they have to discuss what they wanted? Sure, she wanted to be with him, but did he really want to? He never struck her as that type of guy. They would have to talk about it. Tomorrow would be the best day for that. Tomorrow she would talk to him, and they would sort all of this out. "Anyway, I think I'm going to head in for the night. Goodnight Lori."

Tomorrow she would find out if her dreams would become a reality.

_**A/N: I'm iffy about this chapter. I'm glad they finally kissed because they wanted to, but it's still sort of iffy. Hope the next chapter is better! R&R lovelies!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
